


In allerletzter Minute

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS, The Border (TV) nur Character Mike Kessler
Genre: BDSM, Case Fic, Freundschaft, M/M, Pferdefarm, Romance, Untertauchen, Verrat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tony kommt bei einem fragwürdigen Undercover-Einsatz in letzter Minute mit dem Leben davon. Wer will ihn beseitigen? Und was hat Pferdeflüsterer Dr. Ton damit zu tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In allerletzter Minute

 

Tony kam in wirklich allerletzter Minute heraus. So knapp hatte er es schon lange nicht mehr.

Eigentlich war es ein einfacher Auftrag. Er wurde vom ‚Hauptinstitut in Rom‘ entsendet um die neue Software zu installieren und für eine kurze Einschulungszeit für Fragen und Probleme zur Verfügung zu stehen. Gleichzeitig sollte er das Blackbook, dass einer der Angestellten aus dem Safe eines Kunden gestohlen hatte, finden, kopieren, zurückgeben in den Kundensafe, einen fingierten Beweis für Erpressungsversuche das besagten Angestellten hinterlassen und wieder nach Europa zurück reisen. Summa summarum 4 maximal 5 Tage.

Es beginnt mit einem schlechten Omen, würde er noch an Omen glauben. So checkt er das Hotelapartment routinemäßig auf Wanzen und Überwachungskameras und wird fündig. Fündig mit dem guten, teuren Zeug. Live - Zeug. Nicht so gut. Erst verdächtigt er seine eigene „Firma“, aber das Zeug ist zu neu und zu teuer. Gut jemand erwartet ihn, jemand hatte geplaudert. – Wieviel ist die Frage. Shit, sogar im Dampfabzug der Dusche war ein Mikro, das ist sonst der abhörsichere Platz.  Solange er das Blackbook noch nicht gefunden hat wird es kein Problem geben. Aber danach…

Er meldet sich in der Niederlassung an, bekommt den temporären Mitarbeiterzugang, einen Arbeitsbereich zugewiesen und beginnt die Software ins System zu spielen. Die Verdächtigen wurden auf 2 reduziert. Ein Sunnyboy und ein graues Mäuschen – wahrscheinlich ist es das graue Mäuschen, die werden immer unterschätzt und übersehen. Er hackt sich in die „nicht vorhandene Videoüberwachung“ des Kundensaferaums und holt sich die letzten 6 Monate auf seinen Laptop. Er lehrt seiner Viedeoauswertungs-Software die Gesichter und Gestalten seiner 2 Verdächtigen und lässt die Software arbeiten. 10 Minuten später sind alle Sequenzen in denen die beiden gefilmt wurden gekennzeichnet, das gibt Material von 87 Minuten zu besichtigen. Er selektiert die Sequenzen in den die beiden alleine sind – 34 Minuten –gut das tut er sich im Schellvorlauf an und… Bingo. ‚ _Was habe ich gesagt die graue Maus – es sind immer die grauen Mäuse_ ‘ und schaut sich die Sequenz in der sie das Blackbook des Mafiaanwalts stiehlt, genau an, was sie damit macht. Das war vor 5 Tagen. ‘ _Sie hat es sicher nicht aus der Bank gebracht - viel zu gefährlich.‘ ‚Ah sie gibt es in einen anderen Safe. Nr., …732 ‚was machst Du mit dem Schlüssel Schätzchen?‘ …. ‚Raffiniertes graues Mäuschen_ ‘, sie steckt ihn in ihre Brosche, als Teil derselben, da fällt er nicht auf, wenn sie die bei der Sicherheitsdurchsuchung abnimmt. Er schaut sich noch die restlichen Videos an, ob sie das Buch von dort rausnimmt. Er lässt sein Programm sämtliche Security-Aufzeichnungen von ihr suchen und sieht, dass sie die Brosche seither jeden Tag trägt.

Okay, das ist einfach. Die Sicherheitskamera im Saferaum muss für 60 Minuten unterbrochen werden, damit er hinein kann, die beiden Safes öffnen, das Buch kopieren, das Original wieder in den ursprünglichen Safe legen, eine leeres Buch in den Safe vom grauen Mäuschen legen, und raus. Wenn er es jetzt gleich macht, dann kann er nicht mehr ins Hotel und muss Jeans und Polos und zwei Anzüge und 7 Hemden zurücklassen. Das Auto muss er auch stehen lassen und zu Fuß zu einem Autoverleih und dann zum Flughafen fahren. Er hat ein drängendes Gefühl. Er macht es jetzt gleich –er kann sich auf sein Gefühl gut verlassen. Er holt eine alte Umhängetasche aus seinem Aktenkoffer, lässt sein Sakko am Sessel hängen und geht auf die Toilette, Blouson aus Tasche, Zahnaufsatz, braune Kontaktlinsen, Brille, Bullmannkappe und zum Kundensafeschalter. Einschreiben. Runtergehen. „Ich muss einige Akten durchsehen und brauche 40 Minuten alleine. Danke, ich rufe wenn ich sie dann brauche. Ja, danke“ Die Safes hat er in 2 Minuten offen. Lächerlich. Zum Fotographieren braucht er 20 Minuten. Die Bücher austauschen und absperren. Voila. 24 Minuten – Nicht schlecht. Er ruft die Bankmitarbeiterin – nicht das graue Mäuschen und lässt sich hinausbegleiten, geht auf die Toilette, verwandelt sich wieder zurück, geht auf seinen Arbeitsplatz und schaltet die Videoaufzeichnungen wieder ein. Er beschließt sich einen Mittagsimbiss in der Cafeteria gegenüber zu gönnen und verlässt mit seiner Aktentasche die Bank. Weiter hinten im Lokal setzt er sich an einen Einzeltisch und genießt seinen Thunfisch Sandwich, als 2 schwarze Limousinen – eindeutig Regierungsfahrzeuge – sich vor der Bank schnell aber leise einparken. Okay – Showtime – was ist passiert? – er fährt seinen Laptop hoch und linkt sich ins Security System der Bank ein. Ein Überfall ? – viel zu knapp nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss seiner Mission, das ist kein Zufall, die sind hinter ihm her – er muss _jetzt_ aus der Stadt raus. Jetzt handelt er sehr schnell: auf die Toilette, verkleiden, Taxi rufen, im Taxi bucht er sich in den nächsten Flug, der Denver verlässt, in 40 Minuten, das geht sich aus, weiters einen Flug nach Seattle und einen nach N.Y. – um falsche Spuren zu legen. Am Gate von seinem Flug sieht er in ZNN, das in der Bank eine Bombe explodiert ist. pfhhh…

In Vancouver steigt er in den Flug nach D.C. um, den ihm die freundliche Flugbegleiterin vom Flugzeug aus gebucht hat. Den Speicherchip seiner Kamera schickt er per Eilpost in einem Buch an seine Privatpostfach, das ist wahrscheinlich vor ihm in D.C. Die Kamera „vergisst“ er im Flugzeug. In einer Flughafenboutique kauft er sich einen Anzug, Hemd, Mantel und Rucksack, zieht sich um und steigt mit blitzblauen Augen und einer Nerdbrille in das Flugzeug nach D.C. Dort passiert er die verstärkten Sicherheitskontrollen und fährt mit dem Taxi nach Hause.

Dann erst erlaubt er sich richtig nachzudenken. Das war so knapp, knapp wie noch nie. Wäre er in der Bank geblieben, wäre entweder mit der Bombe gestorben oder seine Aktionen wären bei den anschließenden Erhebungen vom FBI aufgeflogen. Das zusammen mit seinem Verdacht, dass im NCIS ein Leak ist, lässt sein warnendes Gefühl bleiben. Die Bombe ist 10 Minuten nachdem er Vance den Erledigungshinweis geschickt hat, explodiert. Er hätte noch alle seine Spuren, auch die elektronischen, verwischen sollen, das hätte 15-20 Minuten gedauert. … das unangenehme Gefühl verstärkt sich. Okay – ‚raus hier!‘, er rast zu seinem Safe, leert den Inhalt in eine Sporttasche, verfährt mit Safe 2 gleich, nimmt einen Koffer, der immer für 5 Tage fertig gepackt ist, aktiviert ein Burnphone  (und dreht sein Firmenhandy ab) und ruft sich ein Taxi zum Hinterausgang des Nebenhauses, läuft über die Stiegen in den Keller und geht von dort ins Nebenhaus. Die Wenigsten wissen, dass viele dieser alten Häuser über Keller und/oder Dachboden miteinander verbunden sind (wenn man den Schlüssel für die Türen hat).

Er lässt sich eine halbe Stunde lang vom Taxi Richtung Norden bringen und steigt vor einem Hotel aus. Er betritt es und geht durch den Hinterausgang wieder raus und fährt zu seinem Container-Depot, nachdem er die Verkehrsmittel und Richtungen mehrfach gewechselt hat und sich jedes Mal mehr verkleidet hat. Im Depot humpelt er von einer Krücke gestützt zu seinem Container, öffnet ihn mit einem Code und einem versteckten Fingerscan und zieht sich Handschuhe an. Die Box ist wie ein Zimmer eingerichtet. Bett, Couch, TV, Keybord, Boxen in Regalen, Kleiderkästen, Campingklo, Nahrungsmittelkonserven, kleine Tiefkühl-truhe, Mikrowellenherd, Wasserflaschen und 10l –Container, 3 versteckte Safes. 19 Jahre als Cop/Agent, sein betrügerischer Vater, viele Undercover Einsätze, nicht vertrauenswürdige Vorgesetzte und Gibbs haben seine „natürliche“ Paranoia gut genährt. Heute kann er jederzeit spurlos verschwinden – jederzeit – spurlos – und hatte viele Identitäten mit Berufsnachweisen/ Dienstzeugnissen/Geburtsurkunden und gut gefüllten Konten bzw. Kreditkarten, die den Sicherheitsüberprüfungen jeder Privatfirma und der der meisten PDs standhalten würden. Agencys wie NCIS, FBI,.. eher nicht – naja FBI vielleicht. Und weitere Depots in 4 Städten.

Er offnet eine Safebox, legt den Schalter drinnen um, ein Regal fährt zur Seite und er ist im Nebencontainer – einer Garage mit Motorrad, Jeep, und einem UPS-Lieferwagen. Dazu mehrere Sportgeräte.

Er schließt die Batterie im Lieferwagen an und startet ihn kurz, er läuft wie geschmiert. Er dreht den Motor ab. Die Abgase werden durch das Entlüftungssystem schnell entsorgt. Sein Verdacht, dass der NCIS und/oder Vance ihn verraten/terminieren wollen, wurde schon bestätigt, weil ihn Vance nach dem Bombenattentat in der Bank nicht erreichen hat wollen. Weder auf dem UC-Handy noch auf seinem NCIS-Handy. Er hat zu spät die Tragweite der Hinweise gesehen. Zu spät die Zusammenhänge erkannt – erkennen wollen. Jetzt kann der NCIS anhand der Handyaktivitäten feststellen, dass er die Bombe überlebt hat und in DC angekommen ist.

Er überlegt, ob er zu Gibbs gehen soll. Ihr privates Drama beiseite gestellt, ist Gibbs sein Boss. Tony nimmt an, dass er von den UC-Einsätzen mehr weiß, als er zugibt. Würde Gibbs seiner Terminierung zustimmen? Würde er einfach zur Seite schauen? Vor einem Jahr hätte er seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt, dass Gibbs in schützen würde. Aber seit Somalia…, nein seit Rivkin… nein eigentlich seit Mexiko ist das freundschaftliche Verhältnis immer mehr abgekühlt. Zwischendurch ist mal wieder aufgeflammt und eine Zeitlang bis kurz vor Bodnars Ermordung vor 4 Wochen- eine Ermordung aus Hass und Wut, die Beweise waren nicht hieb- und stichfest. Bis dahin waren sie sogenannte friends mit benefits, allerdings zum Schluss nur noch zu Gibbs benefits. _Gibbs hatte Tony mitten in der Nacht zu sich gerufen. Kaum im Haus hat Gibbs ihn an die Wand gepresst, geküsst und in ihn hineingestoßen. Dann hat er ihn in die Küche gezogen. ‚Hose aus!‘ Tony öffnete Knopf und Reisverschluss und schob die Jean mit den Boxershorts gemeinsam nach unten. Er kam nur bis zu den Knien. Gibbs hat ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Tisch gedrückt ist mit zwei Fingern und etwas Lube in seinen Anus gestoßen, hat ihn etwas „vorbereitet“ um dann ohne Kondom und Lube seinen Schwanz in Tony zu rammen. Tony hat vor Schmerz aufgeschrien. Gibbs hat ihn an den Haaren am Tisch gehalten und wie ein Berserker in ihn hineingepumpt, ‚Du liebst es doch rau und wild, du Drecksau, ich kann dich fucken, wie ich will! Fuck, wenigstens Dein Arsch ist für etwas von Nutzen, wen schon sonst nichts. Wen ich gewusst hätte, dass du einen so guten Fuckarsch hast, hätte ich Dich schon früher in die Pflicht genommen!...und dann kam er grunzend und jaulend. Tony lag am Tisch, verletzt – körperlich, er war sich sicher, dass er blutete und seelisch, er hatte nichts gegen Dirtytalk und rauen Sex, aber das war eine Vergewaltigung. Gibbs hat seinen schlaffen Schwanz aus Tony gezogen, und sich mit einem Küchenhandtuch abgewischt. Tony ist bewegungslos – im Schock am Tisch liegengeblieben. Als er sich aufrichtete stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Gibbs lachte, schlug ihn fest auf den Hintern und sagte „Weichei, wie immer große Klappe nichts dahinter, verschwinde, kann Deine Visage nicht mehr sehen!“ Tony hat sich die Hose hochgezogen, Papiertücher in die Unterhose gesteckt und ist in die weitest entfernte Notaufnahme gefahren und hat sich unter einer falschen ID behandeln lassen. Klassische Vergewaltigungsverletzungen. Antibiotikasalbe, Schmerzmittel, Sitzbäder, Sitzhilfe._

Tony war 3 Tage im Krankenstand und kam danach nicht mehr ins Büro. Entweder war er in Norfolk eingesetzt oder Undercover. Erst wollte er sofort kündigen, aber er hatte nur noch 1 Jahr und dafür hatte er 6 Monate Resturlaub, und dann konnte er in Pension gehen und sein Leben behalten. Zumindestens würde er Pension sowie Abfertigung bezahlt bekommen, das wollte er dem NCIS nicht schenken. Seine Lungen waren geschädigt genug und medizinische Versorgung war sehr teuer. Dann überlegte er, Gibbs anzuzeigen, zumindestens intern, aber was brachte das schon, seit Bodnars Ermordung waren Vance und Gibbs dicke Freunde. Er hat sich widerwillig fürs Bleiben entschieden und sich beglückwünscht, dass er damals nach der Mord-Anklage von Jeanne Benoit, die er nur mit Müh und Not entkräften hat können, indem er Jenny Shepherd erpresst hat, dass er damals für _danach_ finanziell vorgesorgt hat.

Sollte der Fall wieder eintreten, dass er wegen des Betrugs oder Verrats eines Vorgesetzten seine Identität ganz ändern musste. Er hat vom Shepherds Rachefinanzierungs-Konto einen Betrag abgehoben, der seinem Gehalt für 40 Jahre plus Kosten für 40 Jahre der teuersten Krankenversicherung plus seiner Abfertigung entsprochen hat.

3 Wochen nach ihrem Tod hat er 2,4 MIO $ abgehoben und auf eines seiner vor seinem Vater versteckten Konten eingezahlt. Als er nach dem Rivkin-Fiasko nachgeschaut hat, ob es das Shepherd-Konto noch gibt oder in den Untersuchungen aufgedeckt wurde, waren die restlichen 7,4 Mio noch drauf. Das Geld würde irgendeinmal an die Bank fallen, weil offensichtlich niemand außer ihm davon wusste. Er würde es auf jeden Fall vorher transferieren und spenden.

Während der arbeitsintensiven Aufträge von Vance, hat er nicht die Zeit gefunden, über seine Situation nachzudenken, zumindest war das eine gute Ausrede. Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden – innerhalb der nächsten Stunde. Für immer verschwinden oder … oder was? Wenn Vance ihn mit Gibbs Zustimmung auslöschen wollte, dann müsste er jetzt gleich weg, tief und weit verschwinden! Wusste Gibbs allerdings nichts, dann bräuchte er vielleicht nur zu warten bis der Rauch verzogen war. Er musste das prüfen.

Der Lieferwagen war ¾ Wohnmobil und ¼ Stauraum für sein Motorrad und alle möglichen „Versicherungen“. Er packte den Lieferwagen voll, überklebte die UPS-Logos. Bereitet eine neue Brieftasche mit Ausweis, Führerschein, Kredit- und Visitenkarten für Dr. Dayton Longley, 40, Psychotherapeut  Hippo- und Musiktherapie vor, und eine zweite für Nick Thomson, 40, Musiker. Die zweite steckt er in seine Lederjacke ein. Die erste verstaute er im Microwellensafe. Er kleidete sich in seine Motorradkluft, Stiefel und Nierengurt, Handschuhe, Helm und Sonnengläser, schiebt die Maschine auf den Lift des Trucks und lässt sie hydraulisch hineinheben. Er fährt zum nächsten Supermarkt und kauft Lebensmittel für die nächsten 4 Tage.

Sein Ziel ist am Lake Conroe in Texas, wo er sich vor Jahren eine alte Pferderanch gekauft hat, die er jetzt renovieren wird und als Therapiezentrum für Pferd und Reiter und Kinder aufbauen will. Das war immer sein Traum für die Zeit nach seiner aktiven Agentenzeit gewesen. Weil Neid und Eifersucht starke Motivatoren in Gibbs Teamführungsstil waren, hat er seine akademische und sonstige Bildung nie erwähnt. Gibbs hat es früher einmal gewusst, vor Mexiko. Jetzt wusste niemand mehr, dass er -nicht berufsrelevante- Abschlüsse in Psychologie (PhD), Psychotherapie(MA), Musik- und Hippotherapie besitzt. Er hatte immer Spaß daran, die Vorurteile und Vorannahmen seiner Kollegen zu bedienen: Kate mit nur-Cop+Fratboy, Ziva mit kindischer Playboy, McGee mit nur Phys.Ed.+keine Ahnung von EDV und Gibbs mit handwerklich ungeschickt oder nicht reiten können. Sogar jetzt bringen ihn die Erinnerungen zum Lachen.

Danach fährt er zu einer Tankstelle und füllt alle Tanks auf. Und dann nach Dunn Loring, stellt den Truck in eine Tiefgarage mit defekten Videokameras ab und fährt mit dem Motorrad zurück nach Alexandria zu Gibbs. Dort parkt er das Motorrad 3 Querstraßen hinter Gibbs Haus und schleicht sich durch die Gärten an sein Haus. Wie immer sind Vorhänge offen, Fenster gekippt - niemand traut sich dem allmächtigen, allhörenden Gibbs zu nähern. Tja, ein gutes Image hat seinen Wert. Er hört Gibbs zornig mit jemand reden, dann erkennt er auch Vance's und Ziva’s Stimmen.

Gibbs schreit, „Wie kannst Du nur so fahrlässig sein. Sobald er in D.C. angekommen ist, hättest Du ihn in den Yard beordern müssen. Er weiß zuviel und hat als Einziger das Buch. Wenn er misstrauisch geworden ist und untertaucht, finden wir ihn nie. Er ist weder blöd noch langsam und er ist Undercover der Beste, den es gibt.“ Spätes Lob und Anerkennung! Und die Bestätigung seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen - jetzt nichts wie weg und zwar für immer. Er fährt noch bei seinem Postoffice vorbei und holt das Buchpaket – gibt sicher eine interessante Lektüre. Er lächelt gefährlich. Zurück beim Truck, verstaut er das Motorrad. Zieht die Aufkleber ab und fährt los bis nach Harrisonville. Dort übernachtet er am Parkplatz einer Tankstelle.

3 Tage später ist er in Montgomery, von da sind es noch 30 Minuten bis zu seiner Farm. Es gefällt ihm, dass der See relativ dicht besiedelt ist. Er mag Menschen um sich, braucht den Kontakt. Was nicht mehr geht ist, sich auf andere verlassen müssen, ihnen mit seinem Leben und seiner Gesundheit zu vertrauen. Er kommt eine Stunde vor der Dämmerung an und fährt den Wagen in die große Scheune, in der auch 12 Einstellboxen untergebracht sind, die Sattelkammer, Stroh- und Heuvorrat.

Dann geht er vor zum Haus, einem U-förmigen Gebäude. Der dem See näher liegende Trakt würde seine Wohnung sein. Der Mittelteil würden Therapieräume werden und der Vorderteil an der Straßenseite wird Büro, Gästewohnung, Cafeteria.

Er hatte mit Handwerkern aus der Umgebung gesprochen, wenn er den Startschuss gibt, würde der ganze Umbau in 3 Monaten, gut - sagen wir in 4 Monaten fertig sein. Dach, Fassade, Fußböden, Badezimmer, Elektrik, Fenster, Türen alles neu, die Wege würden neu gepflastert und die Scheune bekommt eine Generalsanierung. Das Holz und die Ziegelmauern waren gut, der Bohlenboden müsste erneuert werden und Tränken wurden neu eingerichtet. Die Scheune war so groß, dass er einen Teil als Voltigierbereich verwenden wollte. Er freute sich schon sein Pferd heimzuholen.

Er muß noch einen Jeep und einen Pferdeanhänger kaufen. Das wollte er beim einheimischen Autohändler und -lackierer erledigen gleich mit Logo für seine Therapie-Pferdefarm. Bis der Umbau abgeschlossen war, wollte er Urlaub machen, seine Fitness und Gesundheit aufbauen, ausgiebig schlafen, gesund essen, schwimmen, segeln, laufen, reiten. 2 Boardercollie würden die Menagerie abschließen.

Zuerst hat er zwei Tage fast nur geschlafen, gegessen, ist ein bisschen gesegelt und geschwommen. Hat verfolgt, wer aller ihn sucht. 2 Personen manchmal 3 –Vance, Mcgee, Abby, war seine beste Wette.

Der Verbindungsnachweise seines Firmenhandys bestätigte es. „Wo bist Du?“, „Kommen Sie sofort ins Büro!“ war der Tenor der SMS, Nachrichten und emails. Kein „wie geht es Dir?“, „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Dich, melde Dich doch!“ Er hatte keine eigene Familie, keine Freunde … mehr, weil er seine ganze Energie und Zeit dem Job gewidmet hat, Gibbs und NCIS. Jetzt hat er die Rechnung für seine Loyalität und Hingabe bekommen – wieder einmal bekommen. Hoffentlich lernt er es jetzt!

 

3 Monate und 2 Wochen später waren alle Umbauten wirklich fertig und es ist wunderschön geworden. Die Arbeiter haben am Dachboden die Originalfensterläden gefunden und sie restauriert und eingesetzt, jetzt schaute es wirklich proper und frisch nach Farmhaus aus. Die Scheune mit ihrem alten Holzbalken und Schnitzereien war wunderschön. Die Gärtnerei hat die Balkonkästen vor einigen Fenstern bepflanzt.

Kitschig schön. Ziegelrotes Dach, zartsonnengelbe/weiße Fassade, dunkelgrüne Fenster und Fensterläden, rote, weiße, gelbe Fensterblumen.

Im Stall stand sein Reitpferd **Jana** – eine Nonius-Stute und sein Neuzugänge: 2 Appaloosa: **Harm** ein alter, erfahrener Therapiewallach, **Schusch** eine jüngere, ausgebildete aber weniger erfahrene Therapiestute. Und dann noch **Heather** , das Reitlehrpferd, ein sanftmütige Quarter House Stute.

Der viele Aufenthalt im Freien, die Gesellschaft der Pferde haben ihn Tony etwas geheilt, befriedet. Er hätte das Projekt hier schon viel früher anpacken sollen. Nach Rivkin, als klar wurde, dass auch Vance gerne bereit war ihn zu „opfern“.  Nun ja, im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger.

 

Er liebte sein Haus, aber besonders seine Wohnung: Großer Vorraum, mit Schmutzraum, dann eine riesige Wohn- Ess-Küche mit großer Kochinsel, Essplatz für 8 Personen, seine Lieblingsriesencouch und sein Mediencenter auf der einen Seite und das Klavier auf der anderen. Über die ganze Seeseite eine Terrasse mit Grillplatz und Hängematte. Davor ein Kräuter-Blumen-Garten, der von einem 1,2m hohen Zaum umgeben war, dass nicht jeder einfach reinlatschen konnte. Im Dachbereich war sein Schlafzimmer mit einem Kingsbett in der Mitte. Die Seite zum See war eine Fensterfront und die beiden Seiten in die Dachschräge hatten Kästen mit Schiebetüren eingebaut. Badezimmer mit einer Dreierwanne, Doppeldusche  und daneben ein 4 Personen - Dampfbad. Nach langen Reittagen ein MUSS.

Er hat während des Umbaus das Wohnmobil hinunter zum See gestellt und mit einem Partyzelt beschattet und dort gewohnt. Erst als alles fertig war, ist er in seine Wohnung gezogen, hat Küche und Klavier eingeweiht, sich geduscht, gebadet und bedampft und dann in seinem neuen Bett tief, friedlich und erholsam geschlafen.

Dr. Dayton Longley hat seinen Ruf als Pferdeflüsterer Ton weiterausgebaut. Therapiestunden wurden auch schon gebucht. Er hatte sogar eine Klientin aus Houston, immerhin 1 Stunde Anfahrt! Die Anzahl seiner menschlichen wie tierischen Klienten stieg für Ton auf eine gesunde Art, bis er schließlich eine Reitlehrerin für die Kindervoltigierkurse anstellen müsste, weil er es alleine nicht mehr schaffte.

Die Samstage mit Kurztherapien für kranke, traumatisierte, oder „unwillige“ Pferde wurden zu Wochenenden, mit den länger verbleibenden vierbeinigen Gästen war der Stall voll. Er baute einen zweiten Stall dazu mit 24 „ **P** ferd **u** nd **R** eiter **A** partments“- kurz PURA. Im EG war die Stallbox fürs Pferd und eine schmale Hühnertreppe führte nach oben in den _1\. Stock_ , da gab es eine Schlafgelegenheit für den/die ReiterIn. Gemeinschaftsduschen und Toiletten gab es am Ende des Ganges oder im Haupthaus. „Im Ort gibt es Zimmer, im Ressort auch“ war die Standarantwort für Reiter, die sich über den Purismus der PURAs beschweren wollten.

Die PURAs waren ein Hit und für die Beziehung von Pferd und Reiter unbezahlbar. Tony’s Fähigkeiten kleinste Körpersignale wahrzunehmen und richtig zu deuten, Menschen leicht zum Reden zu bringen, intuitiv Verbindungen herzustellen, brachten ihn in kürzester Zeit zur Wurzel des Problems. Und dass er sich schnell auf sein Gegenüber einstellen kann und dass er bildhaft, humorvoll oder in Filmanalogien die Probleme und ihre Lösungen erklären konnte, reduzierte die Therapiezeit beachtlich. Er lebte unglaublich auf. Die Menschen und Pferde fahren glücklich heim und erzählen glühende Erfolgsgeschichten über Dr. Ton.

Tony’s Haare sind jetzt viel länger, stehen unbezähmbar in alle Richtung vom Kopf ab und sind von der Sonne ziemlich hell gebleicht, seine Haut ist stark gebräunt und die grünen Augen strahlen aus seinem Gesicht mit dem 2-4 Tages-Bart. Sein Cowboy - Hut, der ihm von seiner absoluten Lieblingsklientin Amy geschenkt worden ist, einem 8 jährigen autistischen Mädchen, dass nur mit seiner Mutter, seiner Betreuerin im Kinderhaus und manchmal mit dem Hund Kontakt aufnahm, wählt einen Hut für ihn aus!!! Er hätte ihn auch getragen, wenn es eine Micky-Maus Kappe gewesen wäre. Sein Cowboy - Hut wurde zu seinem Markenzeichen mit den schwarzen Tanktops oder Tshirts, tiefsitzenden Arbeitshosen und Arbeitsstiefel, darüber ein kariertes Arbeitshemd. In D.C. wäre er so nicht einmal in den Keller gegangen. Hier fanden es die Damen und auch einige Herren supersexy.

Ja, und eines Tages besucht ihn ein Dedektiv Joe Hunter von der Houstoner Polizei. Abt. Berittene Cops und fragt, ob er auch bereit wäre nach Houston zu kommen. Der Stall wäre umgezogen und seither seien die Pferde oft lethargisch, arbeitsunwillig, scheu, müde – lassen den Kopf hängen. Laut Tierarzt seien sie gesund, aber laut ihren Reitern nicht. Sie hätten schon alles ausprobiert, aber nichts hätte etwas gebracht. „Und da kommen Sie zu mir, weil…“ „…weil sie im Ruf stehen ein Pferdeflüsterer zu sein, und sie die Tiere und ihre Probleme verstehen.“ „Na in ihrem Fall bräuchten wir unter Ihren Pferden einen Menschenflüsterer, der uns sagen kann, was ihnen fehlt oder Probleme bereitet.“ Der Cop lacht: „Stimmt!“ „Was haben Sie bis jetzt als Ursachen vermutet und ausgeschlossen?“ „Also anfänglich dachten wir, im Wasser gibt es irgendein Problem – wir holten vom alten Stall Wasser, keine Änderung. Dann dachten wir sie seien unglücklich in der neuen Umgebung und es haben einige Cops bei ihnen übernachtet, das hat ein bisschen gebracht, aber sobald wir wieder daheim schliefen war alles beim alten, wir gaben ihnen mehr Vitamine, haben Blutuntersuchungen gemacht nichts. Stuhl und Urin Untersuchungen haben gezeigt, dass sie zuviel Zucker bekommen, sie bekommen aber von uns überhaupt keinen Zucker!“

„Wieviele Nächte in einem Durchgang haben sie bei den Pferden geschlafen?“ „Meist nur eine, dann wieder zuhause. Einmal hat John 2 Nächte hintereinander drinnen geschlafen, weil seine Frau auswärts war. Das hat die meiste Besserung gebracht.“ „Stellen sie doch einmal ein Überwachungsequipment unauffällig über Nacht auf und vielleicht gibt es nächtliche Besucher!“ Der Dedektiv schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Gott, wieso sind wir nicht selbst da drauf gekommen! Das ist ausgezeichnet Polizeiarbeit, die Sie da leisten, Dr. Ton!“ Tony strahlte „Na als Therapeut verwendet man ziemlich ähnliche Mittel und Strategien bei der „Vernehmung““ und beide lachen.

„Probieren sie das aus und wenn sich nichts ergibt, komme ich mal vorbei, muss am Freitag eh in die Stadt.“ Der Dedektiv verabschiedet sich. Am Donnerstag ruft er an, „Sache ziemlich sicher geklärt. Jede Nacht schleiche sich eine Obdachlose hinein um zu schlafen, damit die Pferde sie nicht „melden“ hätte sie ihnen in Bier getränkte Zuckerstücke gegeben, auf die Pferde abfahren. Jetzt wollen sie immer mehr, und werden sofort laut, wenn sie auftaucht und nichts hat! Sie ist über eine Bodenklappe eingestiegen, die von Stroh bedeckt war“ Tony lacht. „Gott, nur Cops erleben solche wunderbaren Geschichten!“ „Danke Dr. Ton, das ist wirklich eine Erlösung. Jetzt sind unsere Pferde auf Entzug, aber schon 2 Nächte ohne haben einen deutlichen Unterschied gebracht!“ „Cold turkey für quarter horses“ der Dedektiv kichert „So ungefähr!“ „Wenn sie morgen in die Stadt kommen, schauen sie bei uns vorbei, alle wollen sie kennenlernen, vor allem unser Captain, der ist 2 Tage aus dem Lachen und Kopfschütteln nicht herausgekommen.“ „Gut mach ich!“

Tony fühlt ein leichtes Unbehagen bei der Vorstellung auf ein Revier zu gehen. Das Umfeld und Gehabe eines Polizeireviers ist ihm so vertraut, dass er nicht wie ein Fremder reagiert und ein bisschen geht ihm die Polizeiarbeit auch ab, die Jagd, die Kameraderie, der geteilte Frust,… Diese Kombination ist gefährlich, einem aufmerksamen Beobachter könnte das auffallen. Andererseits erwarten sie Dr. Ton, haben sicher Bilder von ihm gesehen – das ist ein Grund warum er den Stetson so liebt, da ist sein Gesicht immer etwas beschattet und auf den Fotos seiner Klienten, die diese dann auf 255 social webs hochladen, nicht gut zu sehen. Deshalb trägt er auch eine Brille.

Er beschießt auch diesen Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen, erledigt seine Angelegenheiten in der Bank, bei seinem Anwalt und fähr ins Revier.

Schon der Geruch ist vertraut. Schießpulver, Uniform, Schweiß, Kaffee und etwas alter Rauch. Er liebte diese Mischung. Als er sich anmeldete, liefen gleich die Drähte heiß und Dect. Hunter kommt ihm strahlend entgegen, „Erst die Vierbeiner oder Zweibeiner?“ „Erst die Zweibeiner.“ Tony wird allen vorgestellt und der Captian schaut ihn forschend und fragend an „Sie sind also der berühmte Dr. Ton aus Montgomery ?“ „Dr. Dayton Longley, eigentlich“ „Capt. Mike Kessler“ „Wie wird man Pferdeflüsterer?“ Ton hasst diese Frage und besonders aus dem Mund eines Cops. „Gar nicht, man muss so auf die Welt kommen. Alle, die ich kenne von Monty Roberts, den ich nicht persönlich kenne, abwärts, sagen dasselbe – sie wissen einfach was zu tun ist oder wer zu tun ist.“ Kessler schaut ihn überrascht an. „Wieviel Hunde mit Problemen kennen sie, deren Hauptproblem nicht das Herrchen oder Frauchen ist oder war?“

„Verstehe, deshalb Therapeut und Flüsterer!“ „So in etwa. Zeigen Sie mir doch ihre Prachtstücke. Ich finde es faszinierend, dass sie als historisch erstes Fortbewegungsmittel der Polizei jetzt wieder entdeckt worden sind. Wann haben Sie Pferde wieder eingesetzt?“ Und damit hat er Capt. Kessler bei seinem Lieblingsthema und kann seinen traumhaft blauen Augen unbemerkt bewundern. Ihr Leuchten und Funkeln drückt Lebendigkeit und Leidenschaftlichkeit aus, und stehen um Widerspruch zur sehr zurückhaltenden Gestik und Mimik des Captains, als ob er gelernt hätte, sie zurückzuhalten, sich zurückzuhalten.

Im Stall angekommen beobachtet Ton die 12 Hengste und 2 Wallache. Schöne gut gepflegte und ernährte Tiere, stark, ruhig, aufmerksam. „Sie dürften den Entzug gut überstanden haben, oder“ fragt Kessler. „Mhm..“ Er begrüßt jedes Pferd aus deine typische Art und alle bis einen Schwarzen antworten ihm offen. Der Schwarze dreht seinen Kopf weg, Ton reagiert nicht darauf und geht weiter. Nachdem er alle berührt und gekrault hat geht er wieder zum Schwarzen _Charly_ zurück, auch diesmal wendet der den Kopf ab. Ton macht sein Hemd zu, damit das schwarzen Tanktop darunter nicht sichtbar ist und nähert sich dem Pferd von der anderen Seite, diesmal schaut es nicht weg. „Mhmm… dieser hier dürfte vor schwarz etwas zurückscheuen. Gibt es eine Geschichte dazu?“ „Ja, aber ich darf Sie Ihnen leider nicht erzählen.“ „Okay, keine Problem. Haben Ihre Pferde eine Koppel, aus der sich sich frei bewegen können?“ „Nein leider, aber die Reiter versuchen sie regelmäßig am  Rottballfeld laufen zu lassen.“ „Ohne Reiter aber mit Sattel und Zaumzeug?“ „Genau.“ „Das wird zuwenig sein. Pferde, die zulange nur mit Zaumzeug und Besattlung laufen und sich bewegen dürfen, entwickeln oft eine eigene Form von Hüft- und Hinterhandarthritis. Schmerzhaft und verkürzt ihre Berufslaufbahn um 3-5 Jahre.

Das wurde nach dem ersten Weltkrieg in Europa endeckt, wo viel Kriegspferde das plötzlich hatten. Damals hat man den Zusammenhang zwischen der Dauerbesattlung in Bewegungszeiten bzw. fehlenden ganz unbelasteten Bewegungszeiten noch nicht erkannt. Ihr solltet eine Koppel haben, wo die Pferde auch einmal über Nacht draußenbleiben können. Sie sind am nächsten Tag voll einsatzbereit. Sie sind Herdentiere und brauchen das gemeinschaftliche Körpergefühl manchmal. Wenn zwei sich nicht verstehen, dann können sie ihre Animositäten selber regeln. …“ Da legte sich der Kopf des Wallachs von hinten auf Tonys Schulter und drückt sanft gegen Tonys Kopf. Sofort legte er seinen Arm um Charlys Kopf. “Hast Du Streit mit einem Kollegen? Und Du willst das klären?“ Charlie schnaubte … zustimmend? … ja zustimmend. Tony flüsterte etwas in Charlies Ohr und er … kicherte ‚ _Wieso können Pferde kichern’_ fragte sich Kessler … Tony schnaubte …“Also wirklich!“ und kicherte auch.

Sie gingen zurück in den Büroraum, Tony verabschiedete sich, nachdem er die Einladung zur Pokerrunde in einem Cop-Pub mit traurigen Herzen abgelehnt hat. Das hatte ihm beim NCIS auch so gefehlt. Die regelmäßigen Nach-der-Arbeit-treffen mit Kollegen. Jetzt gierte es ihm richtig danach - aber das war wirklich viel zu gefährlich. Da würden zuviele Fragen gestellt werden und sein Cop-Sein würde zu stark zum Vorschein kommen – bei Witzen – bei lustigen Geschichten – Cops entwickeln einen eigenen Humor. Nein, das mußte er sich leider versagen.

Einer der Cops fragte: „Doc arbeiten Sie auch mit traumatisierten Jugendlichen?“ „Natürlich, welche Art von Trauma?“ „Schoolshooting in 2011[1]“ „Eine Klasse?“ „Football- Freundschaftsspiel“ “Shit! Sie meinen mit dem Team gemeinsam oder beiden Teams?” “Als Team, die Einzel-Therapien haben mehr oder weniger gewirkt, aber es hat die negative Wirkung des Traumas aufs Team nicht verändert.“ „Okay, ich überlege mir etwas, können die Schüler alle reiten?“ Unzählige hochgezogene Augenbrauen waren Antwort genug. Kessler ergänzte. „Die Kosten würde der Sponsor des Teams übernehmen.“ „Okay, aber keine Medien auch nicht PR-Abteilung von Schule oder Sponsor bei den Therapiesitzungen. Das ist genau so vertraulich zu behandeln wie eine Einzeltherapiesitzung. Und ich muss mir das wirklich erst überlegen. Schon wo ich die Pferde herbekomme, haben die Kids eigene?“ „Wahrscheinlich der größte Teil, die die keines haben – da gibt es sicher eine Lösung.“

 

Ton ist natürlich schnell eine Lösung eingefallen. Er würde mit der Truppe einen Natural-Horsemanship[2]-Kurs machen. Die Pferde lernten Neues und ihre Reiter lernten meist viel Neues. Alle waren 2 Tage im Hier und Jetzt – miteinander, gemeinsam singen am Lagerfeuer, Wasserball, Vetrauensübungen Pferd-Reiter und Reiter-Reiter und Hindernisparcour.

3 Wochenende später war es dann soweit! 10 Reiter reisten mit 8 Pferden am Freitag abend fürs Wochenende an: skeptische, interessierte, bockige, offene, lustige, gleichgültige, genervte, zornige männliche Teenager mit Tracking – Ausrüstung, überfürsorglichen Müttern oder Vätern. Als erstes wurden die Eltern verabschiedet, als zweites alle medialen Geräte wie Handy, IPod, …. in die Kästchen vesperrt. Tony führte sie zu einer Koppel, wo der Campingbus und das Partyzelt standen. Futterbereiche und Tränke für die Pferde gleich daneben, Campingtoiletten und ein Zelt zum Umziehen. Die beiden Therapiepferde und Jana erwarteten sie dort.

„So, richtet euch um den Lagerfeuerbereich ein. Dann gebt den Pferden leichtes Zaumzeug und wir machen einen Spaziergang zum See, zieht euch Badehosen an; Handtücher können auch mitgenommen werden; Eincremen nicht vergessen. Bevor sie losgingen begrüßte er noch jeden Reiter und jedes Pferd persönlich. Dann maschierten sie die 5 Minuten zum See. „Wer war mit seinem Pferd schon einmal schwimmen, richtig schwimmen.“ Keiner meldete sich. „Okay ich zeige Euch das vor und ihr könnte es so oder anders dann selber ausporbieren.“ Tony sprang aus dem Stand auf den Rücken seines Pferdes ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug und lenkte es dann ins Wasser. „Jana ist nicht begeistert, wie ihr sehen könnt und sie geht langsam und zögerlich.“ …jetzt waren sie ganz drinnen und mußten schwimmen weil es zu tief war zum gehen. „Die meisten Pferde lieben es, Jana schaut lieber vom Ufer zu.“ Die jungen Männer hatten bald Spass bei einer Wasserschlacht und einem Wasservolleyball-Match die Pferde waren interessierte Zuschauer. Danach gibt es eine ausgiebige Pflegesession und Abendessen mit Lagerfeuer, Gitarre und Schlafen auf der Koppel. Tony’s Ziel war nicht sie gegen ihren inneren Widerstände zu einem Teamspiel zu zwingen oder tricksen. Er wollte, dass sie auf die Gegenwart reagierten, Vertrauen in sich aufbauten und Spaß hatten, dass sie dabei auch voneinander lernten, ihre Mittel teilten (nie waren ausreichend Bürsten,.. für alle da) ihre Sinne geschärft werden und sich von der Natur und ihren Pferde heilen lassen. Vereinbart war mit allen Lehrern, Eltern, Trainern,..dass nicht nach Details vom Wochende gefragt werden durfte … es gelten dieselben Regeln wie für Einzeltherapiesitzungen!

Der Erfolg war riesig, nicht unmittelbar aber je mehr Zeit nach diesem Wochenende vertrich, desto mehr Verbesserungen, Veränderungen traten zu Tage – in jedem Einzelnen und bei ihnen als Team. Die Fooballtrainer waren begeistert, wie die Eltern und Geschwister, die Therapeuten, die Lehrer – alle bemerkten die langsam auftauchenden Veränderungen.

 

Die Monate zogen ins Land, seine Beziehung zu den Cops entwickelte sich zu Freundschaft mit Mike Kessler und John...  sie traffen sich meist in Houston auf ein Bier, oder Poker, oder Billard.

Eines Tages besuchte ihn Mike Kessler spontan an einem Donnerstagabend – fast genau am 3. Jahrestag seiner Ankunft in Texas – und hat seine spastisch gelähmte Nichte mit dabei. „Entschuldige den Überfall, ich habe meine Nichte Ella überraschend zu Besuch dieses Wochenende und wollte einfach mal sehen, wie sie auf Pferde reagiert!“ „Gut, ich wollte gerade meine Stallrunde machen um mit den Pferdern zu tratschen, die wissen immer den neuesten Klatsch, hast Du Lust mitzukommen?“ „Pferde … tratschen?“ „Und wie! Zuerst beobachten sie alles ganz genau, dann überlegen sie eine Zeitlang und dann geht’s los. **Jeder im Stall muss einfach alles über alles wissen!** “ Er kicherte, Ella schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst sehen, kaum sind wir im Stall schauen alle Pferde zu uns, weil sie Dich nicht kennen. Dann schauen sie sich um und andere Pferde an, ob die etwas wissen über Dich, dann stehen sie still und dann tratschen sie - sie schütteln den Kopf oder machen einen Schritt zurück oder schnauben..“

Das wollte Ella unbedingt sehen und freute sich hellauf, als alles genau so ablief. „Pferde sind furchtbar neugierig und wollen alles Neue anschnuppern. Die ist Schusch, sie ist die Chefin hier und möchte Dich gerne näher kennlernen, in dem sie an deiner Hand schnuppert. Kannst Du ihr die Freude machen, ist das okay für Dich? Ella nickte aufgeregt und hielt Schusch ihre Hand hin. Zarte weiche Pferdelippen streicheln ganz vorsichtig eine heftig fuchtelnde Kinderhand. Dann hebt sie Kopf schüttelt ihn und schnaubt. „Hast Du verstanden was sie den anderen Pferden erzählt hat? – nein- sie hat gesagt dass du ursüss schmeckst und wie Zitronengrass riechst, und dass sie sich freut Dich kennenzulernen. Und, neugierig, wie sie ist, will sie wissen, ob Du zum Reiten kommst?“ Da reisst Ella die Augen auf und sagt „ich kann nicht reiten! Ich bin krank und kann auch nicht gehen!“ Schusch schnaubt ‚ungläubig‘. „Sie sagt, _‚Papperlapapp jeder kann reiten, der auch sitzen kann. Wer nicht sitzen kann, der kann auf jeden Fall liegereiten!‘_ und sie hat Recht. Kannst Du selber sitzen?“ Ella schüttelt den Kopf. „Dann kannst Du liegereiten. Ich zeige Dir wie das geht.“

Er führt Schusch hinaus auf die Wiese hinterm Stall, springt auf und legt sich nach vorne auf den Hals von Schusch, läßt Beine baumeln und hält sich an der Mähne fest. „Und bevor ich dann einschlafe, weil das so bequem ist auf Schusch, dann lasse ich auch noch meine Hände baumeln.“ Er beginnt zu schnarchen, Schusch bleibt abrupt stehen und schnaubt ‚empört‘! Ton erwacht und klopft liebevoll Schusch Hals und gleitet vom Pferd. Er fragt Ella. „Ausprobieren? Schusch hat mich runtergestampert, weil sie eigentlich Dich tragen will.“ Ella nickt. Ton hebt sie vorsichtig aus dem Wagen - Ella ist vielleicht 10 Jahre alt, kann aber nicht mehr als 30 kg wiegen – und setzt sie vorsichtig aufs Pferd. Er hält sie weiter an den Seiten und lehnt sie vor, dass sie auf Schusch Schultern liegt. Dann lässt er eine Hand zart auf ihrem Rücken liegen und Schusch langsam im Schritt gehen, Ella kichert und gluckst und summt dann vor sich hin, sie schließt die Augen, lässt die Hände fallen und entspannt sich noch mehr auf Schusch Rücken. Tony nimmt seine Hand weg und geht mit beiden eine große Runde auf der Wiese. Zurück beim Stall will Emma noch eine Runde und Tony geht mit ihr noch eine, allerdings liegt sie jetzt mit ihrem Rücken auf Schusch Rücken. Nach 3 Schritten ist sie ähnlich entspannt und schaut verträumt in den blauen Himmel. Nach der Runde schläft sie fast. „Ton ich bin wirklich begeistert, wie schnell es Dir gelingt das Vertrauen von Kindern zu bekommen und ihnen jede Angst zu nehmen. Danke, das war eine beindruckende Vorführung. Ich rede mit meiner Schwester. Sie lebt in D.C. und kommt nur selten nach Houston, aber ich habe Ella schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt erlebt. Ihr Zittern und ihre Krämpfe sind halbiert. Unglaublich, wenn ich das nicht selber mitangesehen hätte. Unglaublich!“

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche Dr.Dayton Longley.“ Ein  großer, kräftiger Mann mit kurzen, militärmäßig geschnittenem schwarzen Haar, eher derben Gesichtszügen und sanften braunen Augen kam auf sie zu. „Sie haben ihn gefunden“, sagt Ton und lächelt und tritt vor den Kinderwagen mit Ella. Das ist eine automatische Schutzhaltung, die Ton unbewußt einnimmt, aber Mike deutlich auffällt. Auch er wird achtsamer. „Mein Name ist Special Agent Brent Myers vom NCIS in New Orleans. Hätten sie 5 Minuten Zeit für mich?“ Bei der Vorstellung hat sich Tony kurz eingekrampft, sich aber sofort bewußt wieder entspannt. Nicht schnell genug, denn Schusch als auch Emma reagieren mit protestierenden Lauten als auch Gesten. Mike ist Tony’s Reaktion auch bemerkt. „Sie können hier mit mir reden!“ „Lieber nicht vor einem Kind.“ „Ton, ich setz mich Emma in die Cafeteria und wir warten dort auf Dich!“ ‚ _und ich sehe Dich die ganze Zeit_ ‘ Tony nickt und sieht Agent Myers auffordernd an.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, nein woher sollten Sie … Also in unserem Hauptquartier in D.C. hat es vor sechs Monaten ein Bombenattentat gegeben. Das Gebäude wurde komplett zerstört, viele AgentInnen und MitarbeiterInnen wurden gekillt. Darunter auch der Direktor. Einer der Senioragenten, leidet seither unter Dingen wie Gedächtnisverlust, er musste mühsam wieder gehen und sein Hände bewegen lernen und er hat starke PTSD, und leiseste Geräusche können ihn derart aufregen und zu einer Panikattacke führen. Er ist in Pension und wird von einem Freund betreut. Er hat zufällig ein Youtube-Video von Ihnen gesehen oder besser gesagt gehört, weil er nur sehr schlecht sieht, und das hat ihn dermassen beruhigt, wie nichts sonst in der Therapie. Sein Therapeut hat mich gebeten, zu Ihnen zu kommen und zu fragen ob Sie auch Langzeitklienten aufnehmen und wenn ja, wie das organisatorisch, etc. ausschauen kann. Geld ist kein Problem. Seine Therapeut könnte nicht mitkommen, aber sein Freund würde mitkommen, und ihn versorgen, aber er ist auch etwas versehrt von dem Bombenattentat. Wenn Sie nicht grundsätzlich gleich ablehnen gebe ich dem Thearpeuten Bescheid, damit er sie anruft und ihnen Genaueres über die Verfassung von Agent Murdock gibt.“ Tony entspannte sich innerlich und äußerlich, er dachte schon es handle sich um Gibbs, pfchtt….ausatmen …ausatmen… _Vance ist tot – gut, sorry, aber eine Bedrohung für mich weniger. Die Liste der Toten gibt es sicher auf der NCIS-Homepage, das war beim Bombenattentat von Dearing genauso. Die mußte ich mir unbedingt anschauen. Okay, Focus_. „So, Agent Myers? Ja, ich weiß nicht, ich habe kein eindeutiges Nein, der Therapeut soll mich morgen vor 9:00 oder nach 19:00 anrufen, dann können wir uns besprechen. Okay?“ „Gut, danke Dr. Longley. Schön haben sie es hier, es ist so friedlich und feundlich.“ „Danke, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Sie können gerne in der Cafeteria noch etwas Trinken, Selbstbedienung und –bezahlung. Ich muss mich um die Pferde und Hunde kümmern.“ Schusch stand vor der Box mit den Hunden, die Tony dort eingesperrt hatte, weil 2 junge, neue Klienten sich vor ihnen noch fürchteten. „Lass sie raus, Schusch." Das Pferd schob mit den Zähnen die Riegel zur Seite und nahm dann eine Lederlasche und öffnete –daran ziehend- das Tor.

Ein alter Hanoveraner Schweißhund Cup und zwei Boarder-Collie Pot und Kettle stürmten heraus und bremsten sich vor Tony ein, setzten sich hin und kommunizierten schweigend mit ihm. … „Okay geht spielen mit Schusch. Ich komme mit Jana und Harm nach.“ Myers und Kessler verfolgten die Szene schmunzelnd. Es war magisch Ton zuzuschauen, wenn er mit Tieren „redete“. Myers verabschiedete sich und Mike begleitete Tony noch zu Spielweide. Emma war hingerissen. Cup wich nicht von ihrer Seite. „So ich muss jetzt los, ich habe Ihnen eine „Spazierrunde“ versprochen. Ciao, bella Emma, wenn Du das nächste Mal bei Deinem Onkel bist, mußt Du mich wieder besuchen kommen. Versprochen?“ „Ja, versprochen!“ sie strahlte ihn an, er zwinkerte ihr zu und winkte Mike – sprang auf Jana und sie trabten los. Die Therapie-Pferde machten übermütige Bocksprünge, jagten die Hunde oder wurden von ihnen gejagt. Ton trabte auf seiner Jana hinter ihnen her. Ein Einheit - stärker verbunden als eine Familie. Nach einiger Zeit verlor Tony sich in seinen Erinnerungen.

Er hatte ewig nicht mehr an den NCIS gedacht, den letzten Albtraum hatte er vor 2 Jahren. Nachdem er das Blackbook entschlüsselt hatte, war klar, dass es nicht von einem Mafiaanwalt war, sondern wahrscheinlich von Vance selber. Drinnen waren - zwar heftig verschlüsselt – alle seine Leichen, viele von Gibbs, den diversen SecNavs und einigen NCIS-, FBI-, SecServ- und ATF-Agenten aufgelistet. Und von Eli, Ziva und Mossad. Wer diese Info besaß, hatte ganz viel Erpressungsmaterial. Zum Glück hatte Vance keine Ahnung, wie begabt und gebildet Toy wirklich war. Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass Tony in der Lage war, den Code zu entschlüsseln, hätte er ihn intensiver gesucht. Wieder einmal, hatte die Tatsache, daß er leicht unterschätzt wurde, ihm Vorteile gebracht. Er hatte lange überlegt, was er mit den Infos tun sollte. Veröffentlichen oder Vernichten, Verstecken und als Sicherheit oder Gegenleistung verwenden. Schlußendlich hat er sich für Vernichten entschieden. Er wollte bei diesen Spion- und Machtspielen nicht mitmachen, dass war Vances und Gibbs Metier, er war ein Cop. Sollte er hier auffliegen, dann würde auch gutes Erpressungsmaterial nichts von dem Frieden, der Ruhe und der Freude an dieser Arbeit zurückbringen. Sollte er hier auffliegen, dann würde er sich nach Europa, nach Spanien zurückziehen und dort eine PferdeTherapiefarm aufbauen, er hatte schon ein Anwesen gekauft, als Domenico Gonzales, Konten, Ausweise, Pass und eine gute Legende. Er hatte genug Geld. Zuerst aber würde er reisen - um die ganze Welt mit einer wunderbaren Motorsegelyacht, die in Galveston vor Anker lag und immer wieder an besondere Kunden vermietet wurde. Er würde als Anthony Dinozzo reisen und spektakulär sterben. Und dann als Domenico Gonzales sein Leben beschliessen. Sollte er nicht auffliegen als Dr. Dayton Longley sondern nur zufällig als Tony DiNozzo erkannt werden, dafür hatte er einen ähnlichen Plan. Tony DiNozzo würde dann spektakulär sterben und er als - in einem Unfall verletztem, vernarbten- Dr. Dayton Langley weiterleben.

Die vielen Stunden am Pferd hatten seinen Gang verändert, die Arbeit mit den Tieren und kranken Menschen sein ganzen Ausdruck. Seine Persönlichkeit hat sich verändert. Als er wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte waren sie fast wieder auf der Farm. Er striegelt seine Pferde, füttert sie und die Hunde und setzte sich auf seine Terasse um sich sein Abendessen zu grillen – mit Salat, Brot und einem Glas Wein. So gestärkt ruft er die HP vom NCIS auf und klickt sich zur Liste der Gefallenen durch. Gibbs- Leroy Jethro, McGee- Timothy, Balboa- Richard und viele weitere, die er kannte. Die Bilder von nach dem Attentat zeigten das Ausmaß der Zerstörung – ein Wunder, dass überhaupt jemand überlebt hat. Er ist so froh, dass er aus diesem Leben rausgekommen ist. Er hätte das viel früher machen sollen. Nach Kates Ermordung, da hatte er noch genug Selbstvertrauen und Respekt und Würde um sich ein Arbeitsumfeld mit positiven, stützenden Faktoren zu finden. Ein Team, dass ihn schätzte und seine Kompetenzen wollte. Als dann Ziva in ihr Team gepresst wurde und Gibbs sich deutlich zu seinem Nachteil veränderte, hätte er schon sehr aufmerksam werden sollen für die destruktive Dynamik, die ihren ersten Höhepunkt bei Gibbs Mexiko-Fiesta gefunden hat. Nach Gibbs triumphaler Rückkehr hätte er spätestens gehen müssen um noch halbwegs unbeschadet und heilbar woanders anfangen zu können. Anfragen hatte er genug. Aber er wollte Gibbs – und das war seine größte Schwäche gewesen. Der Verrat und Betrug hat ihn am meisten verletzt, hat einen dauerhaften Schaden bewirkt, hat etwas in ihm getötet – grausam, langsam, schmerzvoll getötet. Und er hat dabei zugeschaut ohne zu verstehen, was da geschieht. Hat immer gehofft, wenn er das Richtige macht, alle Anforderungen und Wünsche erfüllt, dass er dann geliebt wird. Das war genau so krank und falsch wie in seiner Kindheit, als sein Vater immer Unmögliches von ihm verlangt hat. Er hat sich im NCIS eine ähnlich zerstörerische Umgebung gefunden wie zuhause und deshalb ist ihm auch so leicht gefallen, die Jahre im MCRT auszuhalten oder zu „wollen“.

Er dankte allen bekannten Göttern, der Vorsehung, dem Schicksal, dem Glück, dass er jetzt anders lebt, geschätzt und anerkannt wird. Wirkliche gute Freunde gefunden hat. Seine Arbeit und seine Tiere liebt. Menschen hilft und diese seine Hilfe auch gerne annehmen. Damit beschließt er den Abend.

In dieser Nacht träumt von der Bombenexplosion, die Gibbs Mexiko-Fiesta vorangegengen ist. Wie sehr er es gehasst hat Gibbs so schwach und krank zu sehen. Wie sehr er mit ihm gelitten hat, als sie vom Tod seiner ersten Frau und seiner Tochter erfuhren. Wie schmerzvoll es war, dass Gibbs sich nicht an ihn hatte erinnern können, an ihre Freundschaft und aufkeimende romantische Beziehung.

Wie sehr Gibbs sich dann verändert hat. Er träumt von verzerrtem Gesicht als er ihn geifernd und spuckend beschimpft und mit allem Möglichen bedroht, oder ihn ignoriert, ihn in Abgründe stürzt oder fallend lässt. Im Hintergrund das hämische Meckern von McGee, das hasserfüllte Auflachen von David. Abbys ‚Du bist nicht Gibbs! und wirst nie Gibbs sein!‘

Er wachte schreiend und schweißgebadet auf. 4:00 Morgens, da hört er Pochen an der Haustür und läuft hinunter. Tom, einer der PURA-Gäste: „Alle Tiere sind so unruhig, die Pferde schlagen gegen die Boxen, die Hunde jaulen. Es ist niemand außer uns im Stall! Kannst Du bitte kommen?“ „Ja ziehe mir nur etwas an!“ Trotz der Dringlichkeit duscht er sich schnell, er muss das klebrige Gefühl von der Haut kriegen und läuft dann hinüber. Zuerst zu Schusch und Jana, die beiden machen den größten Wirbel, sobald sie ihn sehen und spüren, beruhigen sich beide deutlich, die Hunde waren neben ihm sobald er seine Haus verlassen hat und drücken sich jetzt an ihn. Harm, den sonst absolut nichts aus der Ruhe bringt steht zitternd hinter Schusch und reckt seinen Hals soweit als möglich, dass er Tony auch noch berühren kann. Die Pferde seiner Gäste haben sich dann auch schnell beruhigen lassen. „Was ist passiert?“ fragt er Michel „Ich bin wachgeworden, weil Schusch oder Jana mit dem Huf fest an die Boxen geklopft hat, dann habe ich Cup jaulen hören und Pot und Kettle aus der Ferne vor Deinem Haus. Jana und Schusch sind immer wilder geworden und alle anderen Pferde haben dann beschlossen mitzumachen. Ich bin heruntergestiegen, andere auch, aber wir konnten sie nicht beruhigen, erst als Tom dich geweckt hat, wurde es weniger und den Rest kennst Du.“ „Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum aus dem ich nicht aufwachen konnte. Ich wußte ich träume, aber ich konnte nicht aufwachen. Ich denke das Klopfen hat mich aufgeweckt oder mein eigener Schrei.“  Tom: “Ich habe keinen Schrei gehört.“ „Dann bis Du von Deinem Schrei aufgewacht. Deine Tiere haben Deinen Stress offensichtlich gespürt, whoahh, und wollten Dich wecken. Whoahh! Ihr habt wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Verbindung!“ Tony war plötzlich müde und gähnte. „Okay, ich gehe wieder schlafen. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe!“ Allein mit Harm, Schusch und Jana, steht er zwischen Ihnen und läßt isch weiter beruhigen und … heilen. Der Albtraum hat eine wirklich tiefe, eitrige Wunde geöffnet und der Schmerz hat ihn absolut absorbiert. Die Tiere haben das offenbar gespürt und versucht ihn rauszuholen, zurückzubringen.

Er denkt an Gibbs, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Ihr gemeinsamer Fall, in dem er Gibbs immer wieder ausgetrickst hat um dran zu bleiben und seinen Hinweisen nachzugehen. Wie sehr Gibbs das gefallen hat einen gleichwertigen gleich guten, gleich starken Partner ihn ihm gefunden zu haben. Seine ersten zwei Jahre im NCIS als Partner von Gibbs. Die waren die besten in seiner beruflichen Karriere. Nie wieder war er so glücklich, so zufrieden, nie davor oder danach hat er sich so akzeptiert, willkommen und gewürdigt gefühlt, wie in diesen zwei Jahren. Weil er diese Vertrautheit und Nähe zu Gibbs, die Wertschätzung und tiefe Freundschaft wieder fühlen, erleben wollte hat er 10 Jahre mehr und mehr Leid und Verletzung in Kauf genommen. Im Nachhinein kann er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie er sich darauf einlassen konnte. Kate, Abby, McGee, Ziva waren eifersüchtig und neideten ihm die besondere Verbindung zu Gibbs.

Leider hatte er ihr Verhalten fälschlicherweise als Unsicherheit interpretiert. Unsicherheit bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeiten, ihrer Kompetenzen, ihres Platzes im Team -  im Vergleich zu seinen. Und hat – und das war der große Fehler und Trugschluß – geglaubt, wenn er sich „kleiner“, „inkompetenter“ und „unwichtiger“ darstellt, dass sie an Sicherheit gewinnen würden. Gibbs Führungsstil war „Teile und Herrsche“, „Wissen ist Macht“, und hat mit dieser Eifersucht und dem Neid gespielt. Als nur sie beide das Team waren, brauchte Gibbs keine Bestätigung als Nr. 1 – Tony war vollkommen zufrieden seine Nr. +1 zu sein. Später war er zufrieden offziell die Nr.2 zu sein, weil er am Papier und im Gehalt die Nr:+1 war. Und ab Mexico konnte Gibbs nicht oft genug klarstellen, dass er die Nr.1 und Tony die Nr.2 oder 3 oder 4 war. Tony dachte, wenn er als Agent als Freund als Mensch besser würde, bekäme er die Freundschaft und Wertschätzung von Gibbs zurück – in Wirklichkeit hat Gibbs sich in seiner Position, Kompetenz durch ihn bedroht gefühlt. So ein Riesenscheißhaufen!! Er hat sich verbessert – Gibbs hat sich bedroht gefühlt, und Tony auf seinen Platz verwiesen – Tony dachte, er wäre nicht gut genug und müsse sich verbessern… So ein Teufelskreis. Schusch schnaubt. „Ja, Süße, jetzt habe ich es durchschaut. Ich wollte Freundschaft, Partnerschaft, Zusammenarbeit – er wollte Macht, Kontrolle, Gewinnen. Er ist eine Einzelkämpfer – ich bin ein Teamspieler. Trotz alldem habe ich ihn geliebt – ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn je nicht geliebt habe, und jetzt ist er tot. Und ich fühle nur Traurigkeit, Reue, Sehnsucht. Ich habe den alten Gibbs, meinen Freund Gibbs immer vermisst. Und jetzt ist jede Chance vorbei.“ Das erste Mal seit 10 oder 15 Jahren weint er, weint um die verlorene Liebe, die nicht genutzten Chancen, seine Einsamkeit, um die Freundschaft, um sich. Er weint still, zwischen seinen Pferden stehend, die Hund an seine Füsse gepresst – gehalten. Dann geht er zurück in seine Haus. Cup besteht darauf ihn zu begleiten, okay, gut. Er schläft noch 2 Stunden diesmal friedlich und erholsam.

Am Abend ruft ihn der Therapeut aus D.C. an. Sein Klient Jack Murdock, habe bei der Explosion lebensgefährliche Gehirnverletzungen mit schwerem Gedächtnisverlust davongetragen. Er habe wieder sprechen und gehen lernen müssen, seine rechte Seite sei sehr geschwächt und zittere immer. Durch die nur langsam zurückgehende Gehirnschwellung sei sein Sehvermögen sehr eingeschränkt. Grundsätzlich gehen seine Ärzte aber davon aus, dass er sowohl seine Beweglichkeit, Geschicklichkeit und körperliche Belastbarkeit als auch sein Sehvermögen wieder ganz zurückerhalten könnte. Beim Gedächtnis hätten sie wenig bis gar keine Hoffnung – 10 Jahre waren verschwunden. Die PTSD würde seine Heilung sehr verzögern. Sein Betreuer könne ihn bei Bedarf physisch versorgen, er kenne die Medikationen und dürfe im Bedarfsfalle auch Injektionen verabreichen bzw. IV setzen. Wenn Dr. Longley diesen Patienten annehmen würde, dann würde er auch für eine medizinische Versorgung in Houston sorgen, dass alle Information dort wären, ein Arzt für Agent Murdock zuständig wäre. Sein Betreuer hätte bei dem Bombenattentat auch eine Gehirnverletzung davongetragen, er hätte eine Unterschenkel- und Armprothese linksseitig und stottere, daher rede er nicht viel. Wie es mit Wohngelegenheiten in der Umgebung aussehe? Tony war gespalten, einerseits wollte er helfen, konnte er helfen – andererseits wollte er nichts mit dem NCIS zu tun haben. Senioragent? Der Name Jack Murdock sagte ihm gar nichts und er war 12 Jahre beim NCIS. Ein Senioragent in DC mußte sich vorher irgendwo einen Namen gemacht haben. Andrerseits er konnte auch aus Übersee oder von einer anderen Agency gekommen sein.

Okay, Wohngelegenheiten. „Wir haben hier eine Wohnung, die an Klienten vermietet werden kann. 2 Schlafzimmer, Wohnküche, Bad.“ Sie sei nicht groß, aber für einen 1-2 wöchigen Aufenthalt ausreichend. In der Umgebung schaue es mit Miethäusern schlecht aus. Die Seegrundstücke seien sehr begehrt. In 20 Autominuten gäbe es noch ein Ressort in dem man auch Apartments mieten könne. Nein, nein die Hauswohnung wäre ideal, weil beide Männer Probleme beim Gehen hätten und schnell überanstrengt wären und Murdock ohnedies die meiste Zeit im Bett liegen würde. Okay, versorgen müßten sie sich selber. Es gäbe ein kleines Mittagessen, wenn mehr als 5 Klienten anwesend wären aber er, Ton wolle sich nicht darum kümmern. Nein, sagte der Therapeut, das seien die Männer gewöhnt, sie wohnen jetzt auch in einem Apartment gemeinsam.

Okay, jetzt fielen Ton wirklich keine Gegenargumente mehr ein und sie vereinbarten, dass beide am nächsten Freitag nachmittag anreisen würden.

Ton hatte schon lange geplant am Dachboden, neben der bestehenden Wohnung eine zweite größere einzurichten, bzw. den Umbau fertigzustellen. Eigentlich fehlt nur noch die Wandmalerei und die Einrichtung. Holzfußböden, Badezimmer und Küche waren fertig, die Möbel für 2 Schlafzimmer und 2 „Kinderzimmer“-Schlafkabinetten  und für das Wohnzimmer mußten noch gekauft und aufgebaut werden. Die kleine Wohnung liegt vorne über der Cafeteria an der Strassenseite. Die größere noch fertigzustellende Wohnung lag am Mitteltrakt über den Therapieräumen. Daneben liegt noch der große Dachbodenraum und dann schließt sein Schlafzimmerbereich an.

Das Wochenende, eigentlich die ganz Woche waren sehr betriebsam und Ton war von morgens bis abends zu beschäftigt um sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren und abends weigerte er sich einfach diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Freitag nachmittag tauchten Mike Kessler und Will Hunter auf und brachten Steaks und Bier für den Abend mit. Solange Ton beschäftigt war, spielten und lagen sie mit den Hunden am Seesteg. Plötzlich begannen alle drei Hunde zu knurren und liefen zum Haus. Mike und Will folgten ihnen.

Im Farmhof stand ein VanTaxi und der Fahrer lud einige Gepackstücke aus dem Kofferraum. Ein alter großer, weißhaariger Mann half einem noch älteren mittelgroßen braungraumeliert-haarigen Mann aus dem Wagen. Beide strecken sich vorsichtig, greifen zu ihren Gehstöcken und schauen sich suchend um. Ton kommt gerade aus dem Stall und bleibt geschockt stehen. Die Hund stellen sich vor ihm hin und knurren die Neuankömmlinge an. Mike sieht wie Ton leichenblass wird und sich umsieht als ob er flüchten müsse. Mike geht zu ihm, „Ton, ruhig, atme ich bin da, Dir kann nichts passieren!“ flüstert er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Alles okay, Will und ich helfen Dir!“  Da fängt sich Tony und lächelt Mike an. „Danke, aber die beiden sind wirklich keine Gefahr, sie haben mich nur an jemanden erinnert und das waren keine guten Zeiten - absolut schlechte, böse Erinnerungen. Aber danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen, mehr als Du denkst.“

Ton geht auf die beiden Männer zu. Der kleinere, ältere schaut ihm lächelnd entgegen. „Dr. Dayton Longley, mehme ich an. Ich bin Dr. Donald Mallard und dieser junge Mann hier ist mein Freund, Jack Murdock.“ „Sehr angenehm, Dr. Mallard, Mr. Murdock. Willkommen auf unserer Farm. Ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Unterkunft und dann ein bisschen vom Gelände.“ Er führt sie in die Wohnung, der Fahrer bringt das Gepäck hinauf. Die Hunde haben sich etwas beruhigt, aber verfolgen jede Bewegung der beiden mit Argusaugen. Jack Murdock, dem man deutlich anmerkt, dass er sehr schlecht sieht, läßt sich von Dr. Mallard am Ellbogen führen. Ton geht voran gefolgt vom Fahrer, der das Gepäck vor die Schlafzimmer stellt. „Dr. Longley, ihre Farm ist sehr idyllisch und friedlich, ich freue mich schon auf den Aufenthalt. Ich habe sehr viel Gutes über Ihre Arbeit gehört, wirklich beeindruckend, mein Guter.“ „Danke, Dr. Mallard, die eigentliche Arbeit erledigen die Pferde, manchmal auch die Hunde. Wollen Sie sich gleich einrichten und das Gelände erst morgen besichtigen? Die Anreise war sicher anstrengend. Vielleicht ruhen Sie sich ein bisschen aus.“ „Nein … Tony … bitte gleich alles anschauen.“ war dass erste das Jack Murdock von sich gab. Dr. Mallard schaute Jack scharf an und sagt milde ermahnend: „Jack, dass ist Dr. Longley, Dr. Dayton Longley!“ „Es ist Tony!“ und beginnt unkontrolliert zu zittern und gepresst zu atmen - eine Panikattacke zeichnet sich ab.

„Hinsetzen“ … „Kopf zwischen die Knie“ … Tony drückt seine Kopf weiter hinunter … „ruhig…ausatmen …. ruhig…einatmen … ruhig…ausatmen … ruhig…einatmen … gut gemacht, Jack, ja so ist es gut… sehr gut“ … Die ruhige sichere Stimme, der sanfte aber feste Griff am Nacken führt dazu, dass Jack sich augenblicklich beruhigt und entspannt. „Kompliment, Dr. Longley, dass ist noch niemandem gelungen Jack so schnell zu beruhigen. Ich denke, dass Sie auch ‚die eigentliche Arbeit‘ machen.“ und lächelt Ton verschmitzt an. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Ducky, alle meine Freunde nennen mich Ducky.“ „Dayton, gerne. Kommen Sie mit in den Hof, ich fange gleich mit einer Einheit an.“ Ton geht vor und holt Harm und Schusch aus dem Stall – nur mit Trensen. Er stellt Harm zur Aufstiegshilfe und führt Jack zu ihm hin. „Gut gemacht, können Sie reiten, Jack?“ „Ich weiß nicht.“ kommt eine zittrige Antwort. „Das ist Harm ein Appaloosa-Wallach und das ruhigste, gutmütigste und gehorsamste Pferd, das ich kenne. Geben sie mir Ihre Hand, ich lasse Harm an Ihrer Hand schnuppern, dann spüren sie wie sanft seine Maul ist, so sanft ist auch sein Wesen.“ Jack grinst als ihn Harms Maul berührt und an seiner Hand nippelt. „So fahren sie mit ihrer Hand über den Hals bis hinauf zur Schulter und kraulen Sie ihn in der Mähne, das lieben Pferde über alles.“ Jack macht auch das und Harm schnaubt „schnurrend“. „So, ich helfe Ihnen jetzt aufs Pferd aufzusteigen und dann gegen wir gemeinsam auf die Weide hinterm Stall. Ganz langsam und sicher. Es kann Ihnen nichts passieren. Sie sind hier sicher. Okay?“ „Okay“ sagt Jack mit zittriger Stimme. Tony stellt Harm vor die Aufstiegshilfe und hilft Jack aufzusteigen. „Legen Sie sich vor auf den Hals von Harm … genau, sehr gut gemacht und jetzt können sie ihre Arme um Harms Hals schlingen und sich ein bisschen festhalten. Das ist jetzt weniger hoch und fühlt sich gut und warm an.“ Jack nickt, er hat die Augen geschlossen.

Zu Mike und Will sagt er: “Seid ihr so nett und führt Dr. Mallard auf die Wiese hinterm Stall?“

Er legt eine Hand auf Jacks Rücken und geht langsam zur Wiese. „Jack, ich möchte, dass sie sich ganz auf Harms Bewegungen konzentrieren. Fühlen sie seine Muskel bei jedem Schritt, spüren sie sein weiches Fell,  Fühlen sie die Sicherheit seiner Bewegungen und die Kraft, fühlen sie die Wärme und die Festigkeit seiner Mähnenhaare.“ Bei der Wiese lässt er Jack los und geht neben ihm her und nach zwei Runden sagt er: „Richten sei ihren Oberkörper jetzt auf, Jack, sodass Sie sitzen und strecken Sie ihren Rücken durch. Sehr gut, Sie haben eine sehr aufrechte Körperhaltung“ Jack grinst wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten „Jetzt strecken Sie ganz langsam ihre Arme nach vorne, genau, sehr gut, und nun … „ Er macht mit _Jack_ ein einfaches Programm durch, um ihn mehr Sicherheit in seinem Körper zu geben mit viel positiver Verstärkung. Schusch und die Hunde gehen einfach hinter ihnen her. Manchmal geht Schusch weiter vor damit sie auf Harms anderer Seite ist. Dann bleibt sie wieder zurück. Cup geht mal links von Ton, dann rechts von Harm, dann wieder hinten. Die Tiere haben ihre anfängliche Feindseligkeit ganz abgelegt. Genauso wie Ton seine Ängste und Resentements. Diesen … Gibbs kennt er nicht, dieser … Jack ist sein Klient, eine gequälte, verängstigte Seele, die nach einem traumatischen Ereignis, durch viel Schmerzen hindurch und mit bleibenden Schäden ihren Weg in ein lebenswertes Leben finden muß. Wenn man dann noch die Dämonen aus 30 Jahren Krieg dazunimmt – kein einfach und leicht zu begehender Weg. Als er Gibbs so zittrig und unsicher aus dem Auto steigen sah, war er wirklich erschrocken, geschockt, voller Angst und Panik. Mike hat ihn beruhigt. Er ist hier sicher, dieser Gibbs ist keine Gefahr … mehr, und Ducky hat mehrfach bewiesen, dass er Geheimnisse bewahren kann, Ducky würde sein Leben hier nicht zerstören. Und dass Gibbs offiziell tot ist und unter einem anderen Namen geführt ist zeigt nur, dass er ein neues Leben brauchte. Dass er beschützt werden mußte, … vor wem war noch nicht klar, aber das würde er sicher bald herausfinden. Er führt Harm wieder zurück in den Hof, lässt Gibbs nein Jack absteigen und führt ihn zur Bank wo Ducky mit Mike und Will angeregt plaudert.

Ducky schaut ihnen lächelnd entgegen. „Jack wie geht es Dir?“ „Gut, Duck, ich bin müde und durstig.“ Ducky schiebt ihm ein Glas Limonade hin, er trinkt es in einem Zug aus, „Noch, bitte“ Er trinkt aus das zweite Glas aus und lehnt sich zurück. „Duck, ich leg mich hin, ich bin wirklich müde.“ „Gut, mein Lieber ich komme mit Dir hoch, ich bin auch müde und gebe Dir Deine Medikamente. Gut Nacht und danke Dayton.“ und Jack sagt „Danke, Tony!“ und geht mit Ducky. „Gute Nacht, Ducky, Jack.“ Will hat Harm und Schusch in den Stall geführt und ist offenbar dort.

Mike fragt nach längerem Schweigen „Woher kennst Du die beiden?“ Tony schaut ihm lange in die Augen „Ich kannt einmal einen jungen Mann, der wollte erst Profi Basketballer werden, dann wurde sein Knie zerstört, dann wollte er Cop werden, war auch erfolgreich besonders Undercover, aber sein Con-Vater hat seinen Ruf untergraben, dann wurde er NCIS-Agent. Dort hat er lang im MCRT gearbeitet mit einem BadassScharfschützenMarine als Chef einem excellenten schottischen ME, und nach 9 Jahren wurde er als UC-Spezialist fast nur noch in UC-OPs eingesetzt , die dann irgendwann mehr black OPs wurden. Es gelang ihm in letzter Minute auszusteigen, buchstäblich in letzter Minute. Er wußte zuviel und war weder mit Macht noch mit Geld zu kaufen. Sein Backup (sein Chef und dessen Chef) hat ihn verraten/verkauft. Das war für ihn der ultimative Schlußstrich. Er hat immer leicht und gerne gelernt und viele akademische Abschlüsse erworben, von denen niemand wußte. Und er hat immer einen Plan B gehabt, genau für diesen Fall, der ihn in ein ganz anderes Berufsfeld führt, das er lange und gründlich aufgebaut hat. In dem er jetzt glücklich und erfüllt lebt, neue wirklich gute Freunde gefunden hat, gesundet ist, einen sinnvollen Beruf hat in dem er auch wieder anderen Menschen helfen kann. Sein BadassMarine-Chef, mit dem er lange Zeit wirklich gut befreundet und mehr war, ist auf der Gefallenliste und dessen Chef ist tot.“

Danach herrscht lange Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Mike meint „Gut, dass wir hier so eine wunderbare „Pferde und Reiter –Therapie Farm“ haben, das hat hier jahrelang gefehlt. Und ich hoffe, sie bleibt auch noch jahrelang hier.“ Will ruft zum Essen und damit ist das Thema erledigt. Sie haben wie immer einen guten Abend.

 

Am nächsten Morgen reitet Ton auf seiner Jana aus, nimmt die Hunde mit, macht die ganz große Runde und beim Rückweg fällt ihm ein Siberner Van mit abgedunkelten Scheiben auf, der mitten in der Landschaft steht und dessen Insassen seine Farm beobachten. Er gibt das Kennzeichen an Mike durch – es ist auf die israelischen Botschaft in D.C. zugelassen. ‚ _Hört das nie auf?‘_ Mike fragt „Kannst Du die Insassen sehen?“  „Es sind 2 Personen - ich kann ihre Umrisse sehen, aber jetzt steigt eine Person aus und es ist … Malachi Ben Gidon, Mossad Kidon OP und  … oh je … er ist nicht freiwillig ausgestiegen eine Frau treibt ihn mit vorgehaltener Pistole raus. Und es ist Ziva David, Tochter vom toten Ex-Mossad Chef Eli David - ich habe so gehofft, dass sie auch tot ist. Und sie erschießt Malachi beinhart, dass ist eine Hinrichtung. Was soll dass? Was wollen die da? Jetzt steigt sie wieder ein und fährt weg. Ah Malachi ist nicht tot,  er bewegt sich, schaut dem Wagen nach und der explodiert. Bin ich in einem schlechten Actionfilm aufgewacht? Geht es noch clichehafter? Mike, ich reite jetzt zu Malachi, kannst Du Feuerwehr, Rettung und das FBI schicken. Ich schaue, ob ich Malachi helfen kann, aber dann reite ich zurück zur Farm. … oder nicht, der Sheriff ist im Anmarsch, ich flüchte. Danke Mike!“

Tony reitet einen Umweg zurück zu Farm bindet seine Jana vor dem Stall an und läuft hinauf zu Ducky und _Jack_. „Wer ist hinter Euch her? Wieso schleppt ihr Euren Scheiß hierher zu mir? Ich bin Euch und dem NCIS nichts schuldig, nichts. Im Gegenteil! Wieso gefährdet ihr die Menschen hier. Das sind alles unschuldige, unbeteiligte Leute, die mit Euren Kriegs- und Spionagespielen nichts zu tun haben und tun haben wollen! Ihr habt beide gewußt, dass ich hier bin, wer weiß es noch?“ Ducky schaut ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Antworte!“

„Anthony, niemand weiß, daß Du hier bist, daß Du Dr. Dayton Longley bist. Hätte Jethro nicht so intensiv auf deine Stimme reagiert, mir wäre es nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe die Beiträge ein paar Mal gesehen, Dich aber nicht erkannt. Deine Körperhaltung, dein Ausdruck haben sich so verändert, niemand würde Dich wiedererkennen. Als ich Dich gestern gesehen habe, war ich mir auch nicht sicher. Erst als Jethro sich so schnell beruhigt hat – da war ich mir sicher.

„Kein Mensch, den ich kenne hat Jethro je so stoppen können wie Du!“ „Wieso hat Gibbs eine andere Identität?“ „Weil das Bombenattentat auf das NCIS-HQ eigentlich auf Gibbs und Vance ausgerichtet war. Eine alte Geschichte von Vance, bei der Gibbs ihm die letzten Monate geholfen hat. Als Jethro vor Ort von einem MRT-Team für tot erklärt wurde, habe ich das nicht korrigiert und Tobias hat ihm eine neue Identät aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm verschafft.“

„Das heißt irgendwer im FBI weiß davon!“ „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Tobias hat das 3 fach verschachtelt - aus Gibbs wurde Walters und aus Walters Douglas und aus Douglas wurde Murdock. Leider ist Walters inzwischen gestorben.“ „Und Vance ist wirklich tot?“ „Definitiv!“ „Und Ziva David?“ „Das wissen wir nicht genau, einige Personen wurden pulverisiert. Es war nicht genau festzustellen, ob sie dabei war oder nicht.“ „Definitiv oder nicht, ich habe sie gerade gesehen, wie sie Malachi ben Gidon hingerichtet hat und dann in einem Auto explodiert ist. Ich möchte, dass ihr Euch zusammenpackt und wieder zurück fährt. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse wieder in diesen Scheiß hineingezogen zu werden. Ich bin das letzte Mal in letzter Minute davongekommen, bin in allerletzter Minute abgesprungen vom Todeszug in den mich Vance und Gibbs wissend und absichtlich gesetzt haben. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass ihr das seid, hätte ich nie zugestimmt, nie. Gestern war ich geschockt, Gibbs in diesem Zustand zu sehen und wollte ihm helfen. Wie immer lande ich dann im Krankenhaus und kann um meine Leben kämpfen, was ihm scheißegal ist. Heute bin ich Ziva nur um Haaresbreite entkommen. Also, für Euch ist hier kein Platz. Nein für Gibbs ist hier kein Platz – verschwindet und lasst mir wenigstens diese Leben. Das andere hat er mir eh gestohlen.“

Damit verlässt Tony die Wohnung und läuft ihn den Hof. Dort steht der Sheriff – genau das hat er gebraucht. „Doc, können Sie bitte mal kommen?“ „Klar Sheriff, was brauchen Sie?“ „Es hat einen Unfall gegeben auf der U3412, ein Auto ist explodiert. Fahrer verbrannt – komplett verbrannt. Ein Mann ist 50 m davon entfernt erschossen gefunden worden. Er hatte eine Kamera um den Hals und dürfte Ihr Haus ausspioniert haben.“ Tony reißt erwartungsgemäß und entsetzt die Augen auf. „Mich? Mein Haus? Wieso? Zeigen Sie bitte.“ Die Fotoserie beginnt im Morgengrauen von der Farm, einige von ihm wie er auf Jana wegreitet. Von den Hunden. Von Klienten und seiner Reitlehrerin. Nichts von Gibbs oder Ducky – kleine Gnadengeschenke. „Da dürfte es wer auf meine Reitlehrerin abgesehen haben, die ist ja von jeder Perspektive drauf! Was sagt der Fotograph dazu?“ „Nichts, auch tot!“

„Hier geht’s zu wie im wilden Westen!“ darauf der Sheriff: “Wir sind der wilde Westen!“ „Richtig!“ und gibt ihm die Kamera zurück. „Was jetzt?“ „Schicken Sie mir bitte die Reitlehrerin?“ „Okay“ Er gibt ihr Bescheid und geht dann wieder zu Ducky.

Die Reitleherein, Martha, ist erst entsetzt, beruhigt sich aber bald, ‚Nein sie hätte keine Ahnung, warum jemand sie fotographiert … Ja, sie habe vorige Woche einen Typ kennenelernt, dunkler Teint, schwarze Haare, sehr durchtrainiert … Nein, nichts, sie sei in einer festen Beziehung und habe ihn abblitzen lassen.‘

Ducky versucht Gibbs zu beruhigen, der eine ausgemachte Panikattacke hat. „Jethro, bitte beruhige Dich.“ Ducky hat in seiner guten Hand eine Injektionspistole und hält sie in Gibbs Oberarm und drückt ab. Innerhalb von einer halben Minute wird Gibbs ruhig und schläft ein. Ducky schaut wirklich verzweifelt und murmelt: „Ich weiß nicht, wielange ich das noch schaffe.“ „Ducky, entschuldige, dass ich vorhin so ausgeflippt bin. Ich will mit dem ganzen Black-OP und Spionage-Scheiß wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wirklich nicht. David und Malachi sind tot. Der Sheriff geht von einem Stalker-Fall aus. Malachi hat Fotos von der Farm und uns gemacht. Ihr seid nicht drauf. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die nächsten Tage tief fliegt und wir einfach weitermachen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Ich habe genug zu essen in meinen Vorratsschränken und kann einkaufen fahren. Wenn der Sheriff und die Klienten von heute weg sind, dann reden wir in Ruhe, okay?“ Danke, Anth“..“Dayton oder Ton“..

„Danke Dayton, ich bin momentan ein bisschen am Ende meines Lateins und würde ein paar Tage Ruhe sehr schätzen.“ „Kriegst Du Ducky, wie lange wird Jack schlafen?“ „2-3 Stunden.“ „Gut. Ich komme dann wieder herauf.“ Ton läuft runter, verabschiedet sich vom Sheriff, beruhigt seine Reitlehrerin und geht seine Jana versorgen. Er arbeitet mit den beiden Klientinnen von heute und lässt dann Jana, Schusch, Harm und 2 Pferdeklientinnen auf die Koppel neben seiner Wohnung. 3 Portionen Paela zum Auftauen in die Mikrowelle und geht zu Ducky. Jack sitzt verloren auf der Couch. Ducky sitzt in einem Lehnsessel und liest. „Mittagessen ist in 15 Minuten fertig. Ihr seid beide herzlich eingeladen bei mir.“ Ducky lächelt müde und beide stehen auf und kommen mit ihm. 

Sie sitzen auf seiner Terrasse, geniesen das Essen, die Sonne, die friedliche Stimmung. Ton hat am Nachmittag frei und morgen einen Tagesausflug mit seinen PURA-KlientInnen geplant. Er fragt: „Was hast Du vor, Ducky, wenn Jack sich wieder erholt hat?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt, die letzten sechs Monate waren so hektisch und stressig, die Betreuung von Jack ist so anspruchsvoll und an Tagen wie heute, in Stresssituation schmerzen meine Narben sehr und ich kann keine Schmerzmittel nehmen, weil ich dann nicht wach genug bin für Jack. Ich bin einfach nicht dazugekommen, meine neuen Lebensbedingungen und –möglichkeiten gut zu überlegen. Ich lebe von einem Tag auf den anderen. Im besten Fall von einer Woche auf die andere. Tobias hat Jethros Nachlaß verwaltet und alles verkauft. Das Geld ist angelegt, wenn er dann wieder ganz selbständig ist, kann er irgendwo neu anfangen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nach meiner Pensionierung reisen und einige Zeit in Schottland leben, aber jetzt ist ein 2 Stundenflug eine echte Herausforderung. Für uns beide.“ „Hast Du noch Dein Haus?“ „Nein schon lange nicht mehr. Nach Mutters Tod, habe ich noch ein halbes Jahr drinnen gelebt. Als dann nur noch ein Corgy über war, habe ich es verkauft und mir eine Condo in der Stadt gekauft gerade für mich und ein mittelgroßes Gästezimmer. Die Wohnung ist für J..ack und mich auf jeden Fall zu klein.“ „Wie ist es weitergegangen, als ich den NCIS verlassen habe?“ „ Ich habe erst 4 oder 5 Monate, nachdem Du spurlos verschwunden bist, davon erfahren. Ich dachte und Vance deutete das an, dass Du im Ausland bei einem Einsatz wärst.

„Jethro hat sich irgenwie versprochen oder versprechen wollen, auf jeden Fall hat Mr.Palmer den Hinweis aufgegriffen und ist Jethro an die Gurgel gefahren, wie ich es ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Er hat „gestanden“, dass Vance und er Dich nach einer unglücklich verlaufenen OP „verloren“ hätten. Er glaube nicht, dass Du tot wärst, aber definitiv untergetaucht. ‚Und wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, dann wird er nicht gefunden.‘ Das hat Jethro immer mit sehr viel Stolz betont. Vance, Ziva und Timothy haben nach Dir gesucht und nicht einen Hinweise entdeckt. Jethro hat immer nur gegrinst, wenn sie von ihren Misserfolgen berichteten. Jethro hat sich aus Vance und Zivas OPs auch immer mehr zurückgezogen. Er hat mehr Zeit mit Tobias oder mir verbracht, sein Boot fertiggestellt und „getauft“. Das habe ich mir aus seinem „Nachlass“ gekauft. Vance und Ziva, zum Teil auch McGee haben immer mehr miteinander ausgeheckt.

„Einmal, Jethro war im Krankenhaus, ich war auf einem Kongress, hat Vance von Mr.Palmer eine „Gefälligkeit“ verlangt - in Form eines Gutachtens in dem einige wichtige „Details“ fehlte. Mr Palmer hat sich geweigert, Ziva hat ihn bedroht, er hat das „Gutachten“ mit einer gefälschten Unterschrift von Vance unterschrieben und gekündigt. Ich habe meinen Pensionsantrag eingereicht und wollte in der Woche nach dem Bombenattentat meine Dienst im NCIS abschließen. Jethro hat darauf auch um seine Pensionierung angesucht und wollte mit mir gleichzeitig gehen. Vance war darüber nicht glücklich und Ziva war nur noch wütend und hasserfüllt. Tobias und ich haben gefürchtet, daß sie ein Attentat auf Jethro vorhat. Jethro hat immer abgewinkt. ‚Er wüßte zuviel um ihn umzubringen zu können und er hätte sich gut abgesichert.‘

„Als die Bomben hochgingen, sind wir kurz vorher von einem Tatort zurückgekommen, der Jethro leichenblass werden ließ – keine Ahnung warum. Wir hatten keine Zeit darüber zu reden. Viele der Beweistücke hatten Bomben in sich. Ich bin gerade aus der Autopsie raus um etwas zu Abby zu bringen, als die Bombe in der Leiche explodierte. Ich habe ‚nur‘ meine Hand und meinen Fuß verloren, weil eine Tür auf mich gefallen ist und mich vom Rest der Trümmer „beschützt“ hat. Abby war sofort tot. Jethro war gerade im hinausgehen und war fast tot. Insgesamt sind 9 oder 10 Bomben im Inneren explodiert. Der Verdacht war, dass ein NCIS-Mitarbeiter die Bomben deponiert hat. Gelsprengstoff mit Minizünder in Microchipgröße, die per Funk, Handy oder Fernbedienung aktiviert werden konnten. Eigentlich Nahost-Methoden, Mossad war auch auf der Verdächtigenliste. Niemand hat sich zu dem Anschlag bekannt oder erst so spät, dass es nicht mehr glaubwürdig war.“

„Die Täter wurden nie gefasst?“ „Die Untersuchungen sind noch im Gang.“ Während Duckys langer Erzählung ist Jack regungslos gesessen und vielleicht hat er zugehört, vielleicht auch nicht. Er hat auf nichts, auf keinen Namen in irgendeiner Form reagiert. „Tony, gehen wir heute wieder reiten ?“ „Möchtest Du das Jack?“ „Ja, meine Kopf und mein Rücken tun dann nicht so weh.“ „Gut, dann machen wir das. Ducky komm auch mit, das wird Dir auch gut tun.“ Ducky nickte erfreut. Sie räumten alles weg und holten die Pferde (und Hunde). Tony arbeitete mit beiden gleichzeitig, die Hunde überwachten das ganze Geschehen. Danach brühte ihnen Tony einen Tiefenentspannungstee und schickte sie auf eine Siesta. In einer Stunde sollen sie wiederkommen, sie könnten schwimmen gehen oder ihm beim Kräuter schneiden und trocknen helfen, wenn sie wollen. Und dann helfen beim Pferde versorgen, auch nur wenn sie wollen.

Ton arbeitete noch mit seinen PferdeklientInnen, die auf der Koppel neben seiner Wohnung standen und ließ sie mit Schusch, Harm und Jana ins Wasser gehen. Das liebten alle sehr. Als ihr Fell wieder trocken war, striegelte er sie. Dann kam Jack und half ihm. Ducky schaute zu. Jack und Ton brachten die Pferde zurück in den Stall, fütterten und tränkten alle, auch die Hunde und gingen in den Kräutergarten.

Ton zeigte Jack, welche Kräuter schon reif waren für die Ernte. Sie schnitten, Ducky bündelte und alle wurden im Dachboden zum Trocknen aufgehängt. Tony zeigte ihnen die noch nicht fertige größere Wohnung und erzählte von seinem Vorhaben. Jack meinte, er könne ausmalen, und wenn Tony die Möbel bestellte könne er sie zusammenbauen, er kenne sich da aus. „Gut“, sagte Ton, „das machen wir.“ Jack freute sich, Ducky lächelte fein. Er zeigte ihnen noch die Werkstatt, Jack grunzte nur ob des Chaos.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen in Ruhe und regelmäßiger Arbeit mit den Pferden, im Stall, in der 2ten Wohnung. Am Freitag – dem letzten Freitag in diesem Monat – fährt Ton nach Beaumont in einen exklusiven Privatclub. Hier treffen sich homo-, bi- und multisexuelle Menschen um eine gute Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Aufgenommen wird man nur auf Empfehlung eines Mitglieds und nach einer genauen Überprüfung. Die Jahresmitgliedsgebühr ist hoch. Es gibt Clubräume, Bars, Discos, Billard- und Spielräume und im Kellergeschoß Playrooms für „alternativen Geschmack“ - Soft BDSM. Tony braucht das einmal im Monat, die Kontrolle ganz aufzugeben, ganz loszulassen und „versorgt zu werden“ mit einem Mann ganz frei und offen zusammenzusein, zu tanzen, küssen und streicheln, zu lachen, reden oder einfach nur miteinander in interessanter Gesellschaft zu sein. Er kennt viele der anderen Männer und einige der Frauen und bekommt immer nette Angebote. Heute wird ihm ein neues Mitlied vorgestellt. „Das ist Mike, er ist über Jayden gekommen!“ Jayden ist einer der Besitzer und Gründer das Clubs „Hi, ich bin Ton.“ Er lächelt Mike, seinen Freund Mike, an. „Woher kennst Du Jayden?“ „Ich kenn ihn solange wie Du, Ton, und bin Mitglied seit Beginn.“  Ton zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut ihn fragend an „Als Captain einer Polizeieinheit ist es nicht ganz so einfach, seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, wenn sie nicht ganz der „Norm“ entsprechen.

"Komm tanz mit mir.“ Die Musik ist langsam und sehnsuchtsvoll. Mike zieht Ton eng an sich und fährt mit seiner Hand über Tons Rücken. Ton erschauert. „Gut, ich war mir nicht sicher, die Zeichen richtig zu deuten. Ich mag Dich wirklich sehr, Ton, Deine Freundschaft ist mir sehr wichtig, aber ich möchte mehr.“ Ton schmiegt sich enger an ihn und flüstert in sein Ohr, jetzt erschauert Mike „Wieviel mehr?“ Mike zieht ihn enger an sich und Ton kann deutlich spüren, welchen Effekt er auf Mike hat, „Alles. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich zu einem Outing stehe, da habe ich meine Bedenken, aber wenn es für Dich wichtig ist, dann auch das – Offiziell in einer eingetragenen Lebensgemeinschaft.“ Ton küsst Mike am Ohr und an der Wange und zart auf die Lippen. „Ich will auch Alles, aber nur womit wir beide uns richtig wohl fühlen. Wer aller es weiß, ist für mich nicht bedeutend. Und offiziell Bi- oder Homosexuell sein im militärischen oder polizeilichen Umfeld kann immer noch wirklich gefährlich sein. Dein Beruf ist an sich gefährlich genug. Wir leben es einfach. Unsere Freunde werden es früher oder später mitkriegen. Heteropaare geben auch keine Pressekonferenz.“ Mike küsst ihn, seine Lippen sind voll, fest, passen perfekt zu seinen und Ton wird von diesem Kuss tief berührt, viel tiefer als er es gewohnt ist. „Ich habe manchmal besondere sexuelle Bedürfnisse..“ und während er dies sagt, fährt Mike mit einer Hand in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf und hält Ton damit wirklich fest und zieht ihn leicht nach hinten „Ich weiß, ich auch! Ich habe uns Raum 7 reserviert. Geh hinunter, lege 3 Spielzeuge auf den kleinen Tisch, zieh Dich aus und leg die bäuchlings aufs Bett.“ Er zieht Ton kurz an den Haaren und küsst ihn hart. „ich suche mir auch ein - zwei Spielzeuge aus. Geh!“ Ton geht und ist so erregt und hart wie seit Jahren nicht.

Raum 7 ist sein Lieblingsraum, in weinroten und cognac Farbtönen gehalten mit leichter bis mittel-schwerer BDSM Ausstattung. In der Mitte ein großes Bett mit vier Pfosten bis zur Decke.  Tony überlegt, was er heute braucht. Eine Dildo mit Elektrosprühern und den passenden cockring, eine 9-schwänzige Katze aus weichem Rauhleder mit Perlen an den Enden eingeknüpft und eine Blindfolie

Er zieht sich aus und legt sich aufs Bett in Eagleposition. Stirn auf die Matratze. Er hört Mike hereinkommen, die Spielzeuge am Tisch werden bewegt. Die Kastentüren knarren, Schubladen werden geöffnet und geschlossen. Die Blindfolie wird ihm angelegt. „Dreh Dich auf den Rücken!“ Eine eiskalte Folie wird um seinen harten, leakenden Schwanz gelegt, der in der Kälte schnell erschlafft, dann wir der Cockring sehr eng eingestellt angelegt. ‚Oh gott, das wird hart.‘ Mit dieser engen Einstellung kann er nicht kommen. Dann wird er zur Fuckbank geführt. Die Fuß- und Kniepedale sind hoch eingestellt, das heißt sein Arsch ist richtig auf Display, er wird an Füssen, Kniern und an den Händen angebunden, sein Oberkörper liegt eng auf der Auflage auf, Haarsträhnen werden mit Klips und Bändern an der Bank fixiert, so dass jede Kopfbewegung an seinen Haaren zieht. Die Fußstützen werden nach außen gezogen. Sein Unterleib ist im Freien. Schwanz, Hoden und Anus gut zugängig. Er stöhnt und sein Schwanz ist wieder hart. Hände fahren und streichen über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken, kräftig und warm, liebevoll beruhigend. Dann kneten sie seine Oberschenkel, vor allem die Innenseiten. Die Hände gleiten zu seinem Arsch und massieren ihn. Ziehen die Pobacken auseinander, pressen sie zusammen, verschieben sie ungleich eine nach oben, die andere nach unten. Lube wird aufgetraten auf seine Pospalte die Hoden seinen Schwanz und einmassiert, kräftig einmasseirt,. Ah, das wird heiss und brennt nicht zu stark ist aber sehr heiss.

Aus einer Tube wir Lube in seiner Anus einfüllt, viel und dann wir seine Anuns mit einer kleinen Plug zugestöpselt. Tony erwartet, dass es auch heiss wird, aber es wird kalt, stichelig kalt. Der Cockring fängt jetzt an zu vibrieren und schickt immer wieder kleine E-Schocks an die Basis seines Schwanzes und das heisse Lube reflektiert das irgendwie. Oh Gott, er stöhnt laut auf auch das Lub in seinem Anus reagiert und gibt die kleine Stromstösse weiter. Er stöhnt ganz tief auf und versucht sich zu bewegen aber Mike hat ihn wirklich absolut immobil gemacht. „Keine Chance, Ton, Du bist mir heute ganz ausgeliefert, ganz und gar.“ Er lacht fröhlich und ein bisschen gefährlich. Und Du wirst soviel Endorphine ausschütten, dass es für 2 Wochen reicht. Hände fahren so zärtlich an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlang. „Und ich freue mich schon, wenn du nach meinem Schwanz schreist und bettelst, verzweifelt bist, weil Du kommen willst, und ich laß Dich auch -Du kannst jederzeit kommen, wenn dein Schwanz das kann.“ Böses Lachen.

Dann der erste Schlag mit der Peitsche, wie eine streicheln, der zweite und dritte, zum aufwärmen. Alle Schläge trafen auf seine Arsch, aber der war weit geöffnet, manchmal wurde auch seine Anus getroffen und die Plug schickt einen kleinen Stromschlag ab und das Lub reagiert mit vielen kleine Stichen, seine Prostata schickt Lustwellen durch seinen Körper und das Lub auf seinem Schwanz und seien Hoden gab eine Antwort. Das war Folter, Agonie und noch tat nichts weh. Ton stöhnt und schrie leise. Und Schlag auf Schlag ging es weiter. Manchmal traff eine Perle auch auf einen Hoden oder seinen Schwanz und immer öfter traf sie die Plug. Die Schläge waren nicht wirklich fest, aber sein Arsch war jetzt sicher schon dunkelrot und schmerzte. Tona stöhnt und schluchzte nur von Bitten unterbrochen, „Bitte … Mike… oh Gott ich kann nicht mehr … bitte … Mike bitte…“ Er merkte gar nicht, dass Mike die Plug entfernt hat, erst als des kalte lub über seine heissen Hoden rinnt. Sein Schwanz brannte und schmerzte wie vorm Zerplatzen. Sein Analgang wurde mit viel warmen Wasser ausgespült, das fühlte sich sehr eigenartig an. Der Cockring geöffnet und sein Schwanz und die Hoden mit kühlen Tüchern gereinigt. Das ließ seine extreme Erregung etwas abflauen.

Bis Mike begann, den großen Vibrator nur eingelubt aber ohne ihn zu dehnen langsam in seinen Anus zu schrauben. Gott war das geil es tat weh aber gut weh. Bis der endlich ganz drinnen war und Tony wieder atmen konnte, brauchte es seine Zeit. Die langsamen Vibrationen brachten Tony wieder zum Stöhnen und Hände begannen seinen Schwanz zu melken und pressen – aber so elendig langsam, dass Tony vor Verzweiflung aufschrie, die Stimulation und Reizung war genau an der Kippe. Nur ein bisschen mehr und er könnte kommen. Aber nein, Mike wußte das genau und genoß es. Dieses Arschloch und er dachte er wäre sein Freund und jetzt Lover. Er ist genau so ein Arsch wie Gibbs, der hat ihm die Karotte auch immer vor die Nase gehalten, und riechen manchmal abschlecken lassen und wenn er ein Stück abbeissen wollte, war sie weg. Sein ganzes Leben war so gewesen. Erst hier hatte er Ruhe und Frieden und Freunde gefunden.

Und jetzt stellt sich der beste Freund, den er je hatte, als dasselbe Arschloch heraus. Warum tat das Leben oder wer immer so ein Arsch war, ihm das an. Wut, Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht trieben die Tränen und Schluchzer nur so aus ihm raus. Nur Arschlöcher rundherum, wenn Gibbs und Ducky entdeckt werden, kann er wieder irgendwo neu anfangen. Er wollte nicht weg, er wollte dableiben mit Mike und den Pferden und seinen Klienten und dem Klavier. Warum nur Warum. Er hat schon soviel geopfert, kann nicht einmal etwas Gutes bei ihm bleiben. Wenigstens Mike, sein Freund, den er heimlich liebte, nur noch ein weiteres Jahr oder zwei.

In seiner Verzweiflung hat er nicht bemerkt, dass Mike ihn ganz befreit hat von der Fuckbank und allen Geräten und ihn zum Bett gescleppt hat und dort mit ihm liegt. Tony schluchzt und schreit und ist abwechselnd zornig und tieftraurig. Mike hält ihn nur, streichelt ihn, küßt ihn. „Ich bin da Tony, ich bin bei Dir, Ich hab Dich, Ich weiß mein Herzblatt. Ich liebe Dich auch.“ Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Tony, diese tiefsitzende Wut und Traurigkeit mußte einmal raus. Mike hat mit dem Zusammenbruch gerechnet – er war nur etwas heftiger ausgefallen, als er angenommen hat. Aber nichts, dass er nicht handlen kann. Als Tony nur noch selten von einem Schluchzer erschüttert wurde, richtete sich Mike auf, putzte ihm das Gesicht und die Nase und gab ihm Wasser zu trinken.

Dann nahm er Tony die Blindfolie ab, küsste die letzten Tränen von seinen Augen: „Ich liebe Dich und bleibe bei Dir. Und wenn Du wirklich weg mußt, dann komme ich mit Dir. Mein Leben ist ohne Deine Freundschaft und Liebe leer und grau und kalt. Du machst es warm und erfüllt und bunt  - lebenswert für mich.“ Und dann küsst er ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Niemand hat nach Gibbs/Murdock, Mallard oder Dir gesucht, ich beobachte das. Die beide Toten sind als Unfallopfer eines ausgebrannten Autos als Jane und Joe Doe begraben, das Auto unter einer anderen Fallnummer verschrottet, die Fotos leider gelöscht. Da muss jemand schon sehr tief graben um etwas zu finden. Ich habe Fingerabdrucke von verstorbenen Soldaten leicht verändert und in ihre Dateien hineinkopiert. Du weißt ja wie das ist, bei diesen Landeiern. Da wird schnell mal etwas verwechselt.“ Tony mußte schmunzeln. „Es tut mir…“ „Schh… ich liebe Dich, das war überfällig. Du bist 24/7 für andere da, heilst, hilfst, hörst zu und gibt’s mit beiden Händen und vollem Herzen.

„Was hältst Du von folgendem Vorschlag? Ich habe „heimlich“ eine Hippotherapieausbildung gemacht. Ein Wochenende noch und ich bin fertig. Außerdem habe ich einige Seminare in der Tellington-Methode gemacht. Brauchst Du nicht noch einen Trainer? Ich würde gegen Kost und Quartier sofort bei Dir zu arbeiten anfangen. Oder besser gesagt in einem Monat. Da gehe ich nämlich in Pension.“

Tony schaute ihn fassungslos an. Dann küsste er ihn einfach. „Jederzeit, alles was Du willst. Wirklich gerne. Ich habe eine 8 Monate Warteliste und könnt noch 2 PURA-Ställe á 24 Einheiten hinstellen und wäre immer noch auf Monate ausgebucht. Außerdem brauchen wir 2-3 Stallknechte, wenn Du da wen weißt?“

„Ich weiß, dass ich Dich jetzt lieben will, wenn Du auch noch Lust hast?“ „Sehr, darauf warte ich seit Stunden!“ Mike muss vorher Tony’s ganzen Körper mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge kennenlernen. Tony ist nach 2 Minuten so hart und erregt, dass er nur stöhnt in verschieden Varianten, dann lubt Mike seinen Schanz ein und dringt in Tony von hinten ein. Tona liegt auf der Seite, ein Bein hoch geschoben und Mike fuckt ihn langsam, tief und langsam. Dann nimmt er Tonys Schwanz in die Hand und das Tempo wird deutlich schneller. Kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt saugt sich Mike an Tonys Schulter fest und als ihr Orgasmus sie beide fast gleichzeitig aufschreien lässt, beisst er zu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…

 

 

[[1]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_school_shootings_in_the_United_States](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_school_shootings_in_the_United_States) 23.10.15

 

[2]<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBxl2h7I3AU> 23.10.15

 

**Author's Note:**

> TV-Charaktere gehören den Producern der TV-Shows. Keine Copyright-Verletzung beabsichtigt


End file.
